Manipulation par les sentiments
by Athenamillenium
Summary: Harry rencontre une jeune fille dans la rue qui va changer bien des choses lors de sa seizième année! Tous les amis de Harry sont au rendez-vous, mais Voldemort est décidé à intervenir... désolée j'ai encore changé le titre de ma fic! Reviews acceptés!
1. Les retrouvailles

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi (à part Jo), Harry Potter et l'univers fantastique de Poudlard sont la propriété de JK Rowling que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour ses livres. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, je fais juste ça pour le plaisir d'écrire et de recevoir des reviews!

J'ai déjà -bien- entamé cette fic sur TWWO mais la partie fanfiction a du fermer... En relisant ce premier chapitre (que j'ai écrit il y a des mois!) je vois qu'il est plutôt court et peu annonciateur de la suite de l'histoire, veuillez m'en excuser! -

Pour finir merci à tous les reviewers de Twwo qui ont su me remonter le moral à un moment ou à un autre et me donner envie de continuer à écrire ma fic! Et merci à tout ceux qui liront la seizième année de Harry Potter sur ff.net, je vous remercie d'avance!

_ La Seizième Année de Harry Potter_

****

****

****

**Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles**  
  
- Harry, eh Harry !

Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux. Il scruta la foule qui déambulait dans la rue pour tenter d'apercevoir son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci resta invisible.

- Harry, chuchota une voix dans son oreille.

Harry se retourna et se trouva soudain nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune qui lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Interdit et surpris, il resta debout au milieu des passants.

- Harry, tu ne me reconnais pas ? insista l'inconnue.

Le jeune sorcier observa plus attentivement la fille : ses cheveux sombres qui lui coulaient dans le dos, son sourire joyeux, ses grands yeux clairs... Elle était vêtue d'une robe à fleurs de couleurs très vives.

- Je ne me rappelle pas... mais je me souviens de toi, c'est bizarre...

- Allez, devine !

Harry chercha au fond de sa mémoire. Une petite fille qui ressemblait énormément à celle-ci...Il la revoyait se battre dans une cour pleine d'arbres, avec qui le voudrait ou qui l'embêterait.

- Jo ! s'écria-t-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et oui, rit la fille en virevoltant. Tu es content de me revoir ?

- Ca fait si longtemps !

- Bientôt sept ans, en effet. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi frêle! Et voilà tes grosses lunettes que tous les garçons de l'école voulaient casser !

Gêné, Harry fit mine d'ôter l'objet des railleries de son amie.

- Mais non! Tu es très beau comme ça ! s'exclama gentiment Jo. Enfin, viens avec moi, on va fêter dignement nos retrouvailles !

- C'est que...mon oncle et ma tante veulent que je fasse des achats pour eux... et je dois être de retour avant midi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter ? - Tout ce qui est écrit sur ma liste, soupira Harry en déroulant une longue bande de papier.

- Pas de problèmes, je t'arrange ça, claironna Jo.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et murmura rapidement quelque chose. Harry eût aussitôt l'impression de soulever des briques. Il laissa tomber son sac à provisions sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Allez, viens maintenant Harry, je t'emmène boire quelque chose. Je connais un coin très agréable où se rafraîchir. Tu as la permission de midi, non ?

Eberlué, le jeune garçon se laissa guider par Jo comme un petit enfant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo poussa la porte d'un bar passablement ancien. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était calme et propice aux questions qui se bousculaient et se percutaient dans la tête de Harry.

- Allons nous asseoir, proposa Jo en désignant une table libre.

Ils commandèrent deux sodas, bien que Harry eut préféré une Bièraubeurre, une boisson très répandue dans les bistros du Chemin de Traverse. Malheureusement, les Moldus n'en connaissaient pas la recette...

- Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? interrogea la jeune fille en scrutant son ami.

- Commençons par le commencement. Je n'ai jamais su que tu étais une sorcière !

- Ne sois pas étonné, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je ne l'ai appris que ce fameux jour où j'ai renversé l'encrier de Margaret Kenny sur sa jolie robe ! Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Et sais-tu comment je l'ai su ? Je n'avais pas touché cet encrier, mais j'étais très en colère contre Margaret. Je l'ai fait tomber _par la seule force de ma pensée_ ! Cela ne doit plus te paraître extraordinaire, maintenant que tu es un sorcier renommé !

Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Jo qui sirotait son orangeade.

- Parle moins fort, je t'en supplie !

- Tu es ici incognito ? chuchota malicieusement Jo. Bref, mes parents m'ont concerté dans cette idée. La directrice les avait convoqués, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et je me souviens aussi que le lendemain tu n'étais pas revenue en classe. Et je ne t'ai jamais revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

- C'est vrai, je suis partie ce soir-là. En pleine nuit, en train. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Mes parents m'ont expliqué que j'étais une sorcière tout en faisant nos valises.

- Mais où étais-tu pendant si longtemps ?

- Nous nous sommes installés en France. Et, à 11 ans, mes parents m'ont envoyé à l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons, je pense que tu en as déjà entendu parler...

- Beauxbâtons ! Une délégation de ton école a été reçue l'année dernière à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, Fleur Delacour avait été choisie. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il n'aimait pas revenir sur cet épisode qui l'avait à jamais bouleversé, sur le retour de Lord Voldemort en chair et en os et sur la mort de Cédric Diggory, le deuxième champion de Poudlard. Il faisait souvent des cauchemars de cet instant où il avait vu renaître son pire ennemi, l'assassin de ses parents et de nombreuses autres personnes, le mage noir le plus puissant, cruel et sanguinaire de tous les temps.

Il frissonna et jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

- Mais maintenant, que fais-tu ici ? la questionna-t-il.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenue ? Je crois que je cherchais à venir étudier dans l'école qui abrite le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps ! sourit Jo. C'est vrai, Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Les élèves les plus doués y sont inscrits, et j'ai enfin obtenu de papa et maman de pouvoir y aller moi aussi ! Nous avons à nouveau déménagé il n'y a pas longtemps et je vais finir mes études à Poudlard !

Elle battit des mains comme une fillette à qui l'on vient d'offrir un cadeau. Harry songea qu'elle ne s'était pas départie du caractère enfantin et bagarreur qui était le sien lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

- Bon, enchaîna-t-elle, assez discuté, il faut absolument que je te présente ma famille.

- Mais...bredouilla Harry. Il est presque midi...

- Tu es vraiment trop obéissant ! s'exclama Jo, les sourcils froncés. Ton oncle et ta tante te traitent comme leur esclave et toi tu leur es complètement soumis ! Moi, je ne me serais pas laissée faire, et d'ailleurs, cette fois, toi non plus ! Viens avec moi, et je te raccompagnerai chez toi après.

Résigné, Harry sortit du café en compagnie de son amie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Le titre du prochain chapitre est: **18, rue des Papillons.**

Bizz!

_Athena_


	2. 18, rue des Papillons

**Disclaimer:** Toujours pareil, je ne suis pas payée et rien à part Jo ne m'appartient!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 2 : 18, rue des Papillons**  
  
Ils traversèrent le boulevard des Feuilles-Mortes, que Harry connaissait car il venait y acheter des sous-vêtements pour les Dursley ( XXL pour Dudley et l'oncle Vernon ! ). Les magasins étaient ouverts à cette heure- ci, et Harry eut peur de croiser quelqu'un qui connaissait ses tuteurs. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent sans encombres dans la rue des Papillons.

- Jo, j'ai une dernière question à te poser, dit Harry alors qu'ils remontaient la rue ensoleillée. Comment se fait-il... Enfin, tu n'es pas au courant que l'on n'a pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard ?

- Oups... J'ai fait une gaffe, là. Ca m'est complètement sorti de la tête ! En plus, j'avais juré à papa de ne pas en faire ! Mais là, c'était pour une bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune garçon en regardant dans son panier pour se rendre compte que tous les articles qu'avaient exigé les Dursley s'y trouvaient bel et bien.

- J'habite ici, dit Jo en désignant une modeste maison aux fenêtres garnies de rideaux bleus.

Elle sortit une clé d'une des poches de sa robe.

- Ne prête pas trop attention à ma tenue, ma mère m'a forcé à mettre une robe aujourd'hui quand elle a vu qu'il faisait beau. D'habitude, je n'en mets jamais.

Le jeune sorcier se souvint alors que Jo n'avait jamais été très féminine. Ses habits, son langage, ses loisirs étaient plus ceux d'un garçon que d'une fille. Elle faisait très bien usage de ses poings. Malgré tout, Harry remarqua qu'elle était très jolie en robe. Ses formes s'étaient beaucoup arrondies depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et son vêtement la moulait superbement.

- Allez viens, entre ! lui cria Jo, de la maison.

Le jeune garçon pénétra dans un hall d'entrée encombré. Dès qu'il eut fait un pas à l'intérieur, un rugissement terrifiant retentit, lui dressant les cheveux sur la tête. Il brandit sa baguette magique par mesure de sécurité. Son amie s'était déjà précipitée dans une pièce adjacente. Précautionneusement, Harry enjamba des paires de chaussures et des piles de livres, puis il accrocha son manteau de moldu à une patère.

Il manqua tomber en se cognant contre une boîte couverte de journaux, qui émit un bruit bizarre. Surpris, il souleva le couvercle qui pesait très lourd, et un petit être en jaillit. L'animal pouvait être un lapin, mais sa fourrure était beige et verte, en harmonie avec ses grands yeux tournés vers le sorcier. La créature détala soudain, tandis que Jo sortait de la pièce voisine. Elle aperçut tout de suite la boîte ouverte et le visage décomposé de son ami.

- Vite, il faut le retrouver ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se lança à la poursuite du fugitif, suivie de Harry. Heureusement, le lapin n'était pas allé bien loin : tremblant, il était enfoui dans un canapé du salon.

- Ouf, dit Jo en saisissant l'animal. D'habitude, Sweet se réfugie dans des endroits impossibles, et parfois dangereux. On l'a retrouvé un jour dans le réfrigérateur, et il a la fâcheuse manie de rentrer dans le lave-linge. Je vais le remettre dans sa cage.

Harry prit le temps d'examiner cette pièce : deux canapés de cuir noir entouraient une cheminée éteinte ; une plume et un matériel d'écriture étaient posées sur une table basse, près d'une fontaine miniature d'où jaillissaient des eaux claires ; au-dessus d'une fenêtre, un coucou égrenait les secondes, de conserve avec un bibelot au mécanisme complexe. Par la baie vitrée, on apercevait un petit jardinet bien entretenu.

Soudain Harry entendit un cri suivi d'un rugissement.

- Jo ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh non ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle contemplait tristement les débris d'un bocal éparpillées sur le carrelage lorsque son ami vint la rejoindre.

- J'ai cassé ce pot de confiture ! Maman va me tuer, elle adore celle-ci, Baies de Montan... Mais Reisel va vite lécher tout ça, puisque je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques, n'est-ce pas mon gros minou ? dit-elle en tendant les bras vers quelqu'un derrière Harry...

Celui-ci se retourna d'un bloc pour se retrouver devant un tigre imposant. « Gardons notre sang-froid, songea-t-il, s'il nous attaque je lui lance un... un Reducto ! Ah non, zut, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette. Mais si nous sommes en danger, sans doute que... »

Le tigre poussa un feulement rauque, à la manière d'un chat prêt à attaquer. Cette fois, Harry murmura « Reducto ! » et pointa sa baguette sur l'animal. Rien ne se produisit. Jo courut vers le tigre et le caressa.

- Allez, va manger, Reisel, tu es gentil. Et toi, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lancer un sort sur mon tigre? C'est bien toi qui venait de me dire que l'on n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en-dehors de l'école ? Heureusement, ton incantation ne peut pas fonctionner sur lui. Tu as eu de la chance !

- Pourquoi mon Reducto n'as pas affecté ce tigre ? Et pourquoi gardes-tu un animal dangereux avec toi ?

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? s'écria une femme aux cheveux platine qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Jo baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

- C'est moi, maman, j'ai fait tomber un pot de confiture...

- Mais tu as amené un ami ! Enchanté, jeune homme ! Joan, va donc conduire ton invité sur la terrasse, j'amène des rafraîchissements.

La jeune sorcière fit un clin d'œil à Harry et laissa son animal de compagnie nettoyer les dégâts à grands coups de langue. La suivant, son ami traversa un petit living-room accueillant et une salle à manger pour arriver dans une courette que le jardin entourait. Il ne remarqua rien de magique dans la maison, bien que ce soit une demeure de sorciers. Au-dehors, couché dans un transat, un homme lisait le journal. Harry s'aperçut que les personnages sur la première page bougeaient et se disputaient apparemment, car ils faisaient de grands moulinets avec leurs baguettes. Ainsi, les parents de Joan ne vivaient pas complètement en retrait de la civilisation sorcière, car ils se tenaient au courant des actualités de celle-ci.

- Ah, Mélanie, qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda le lecteur d'une voix grave.  
  
- Papa, c'est moi, dit Jo.

- Jo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

La jeune fille s'installa dans le transat à côté de lui et lui passa une main devant les yeux.

- Ohoh, papa, il est midi ! Arrête un peu de lire et regarde qui j'ai apport !

Le père de Jo abaissa son journal et dévisagea Harry, debout devant lui et l'air emprunté.

- Heu...Bonjour M.Ennet, dit-il.

- Bonjour mon garçon, répondit le dénommé M.Ennet, qui se pencha vers sa fille et lui parla un court instant à l'oreille.

Harry n'entendit que ces termes : « relations étranges », mais cela ne lui parut pas de bon augure quand à la suite de la conversation. Mais rien ne se passa, et M.Ennet se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Oh pardon, excuse-moi, je n'ai rien dans la tête, s'exclama Jo quand elle remarqua que Harry était debout et elle assise.

Elle lui céda sa place, malgré ses refus. Lorsque Mme Ennet arriva sur la petite terrasse, elle avait les bras chargés d'un grand plateau recouvert de nourriture et de verres. M.Ennet prit une coupe de jus de citron, Jo s'empara d'un Coca Cola pétillant et en tendit un à Harry, qui ne le refusa pas même si il venait de boire un soda. Mme Ennet approcha une chaise pliante des jeunes gens et entama la conversation :

- Quel est votre nom ? Joan n'a pas encore d'amis ici, et cela m'intrigue qu'elle amène quelqu'un à la maison, car elle n'invite que les personnes qu'elle connaît très bien.

- Je m'appelle Harry, madame.

- Et bien, Harry, depuis quand connaissez-vous Joan?

- Nous étions dans la même classe en CE1. - Et vous vous êtes perdus de vue quand nous avons déménagé, n'est-ce pas ? Joan a été très dépaysée en France, surtout qu'elle ne parlait pas cette langue. Hugues avait été muté là-bas, vous comprenez ? Il travaille dans une fabrique de brosses à dents.

Les lèvres écarlates de Mélanie Ennet se tordirent dans une moue désapprobatrice, tandis qu'Harry se contenait pour ne pas sourire. Ce monsieur qui se tenait avec des airs d'empereur sur son siège, employé dans une fabrique de brosses à dents !

- S'il vous plaît, je suis le directeur de la branche droite ! jeta M.Ennet d'une voix forte.

- La branche de fixage des poils de la brosse, chuchota Jo à l'oreille de son ami.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Mme Ennet se leva pour remporter le plateau et son mari, comprenant qu'il était la cause de l'hilarité générale, partit vexé s'asseoir au salon.

- Oh là là, dit Jo, les larmes aux yeux, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri !

Elle se renversa en arrière dans son transat et regarda le ciel bleu. Des nuages effilochés avançaient au gré des vents.

- Regarde, on dirait un ours, désigna Harry.

- Oui, et là un tigre. C'est Reisel ! Non, sa truffe est trop petite...

Elle pointa la main vers le nuage vaporeux et un morceau de matière blanche vint s'y ajouter.

- Là, c'est lui, dit-elle.

Harry décida de ne rien dire et continua à regarder les formes qui se dessinaient dans le ciel. Bientôt Jo se redressa et claqua de la langue. Le tigre se retrouva aussitôt devant eux, majestueux. Malgré un mouvement de recul, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la fourrure éclatante du fauve. Ses yeux de saphir étincelaient et il paraissait indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter par rapport au visiteur.

Jo lui gratta les oreilles puis toucha le bras de Harry. Ce contact lui donna la chair de poule, une sorte d'électricité non violente lui parcourut le corps. Il se sentit en accord avec le monde entier, puis cette sensation disparut, mais il s'aperçut que Reisel le regardait tout à coup amicalement. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs poser sa tête sur les genoux de Harry comme un chat qui sollicite une caresse. Encore tout étourdi, Harry demanda :

- Jo, qu'est-ce que...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait comprendre à Reisel que tu es un ami.

- Ah, sympa. Mais comment fais-tu cela, et surtout sans baguette magique ?

- Je ne sais pas, depuis que je suis à l'école des sorciers je suis obligée de me servir de cette baguette, dit-elle en en sortant une de sa poche, mais quand je le peux je fais de la magie avec mes mains. C'est venu tout seul, je n'avais pas cet instrument dans la main lorsque j'ai renversé l'encrier de Margaret. Tous les professeurs à Beauxbâtons m'interdisaient la magie manuelle, et on me considérait un peu comme différente. Je n'avais pas de très bons amis là-bas de ce fait, juste quelques copains, mais je me suis habituée.

- Ca ne doit pas être très amusant de se sentir différent, et je te dis ça en connaissance de cause, reconnut Harry. Lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard tout le monde me connaissait déjà, je n'avais aucun anonymat et on m'appelait Celui qui a résisté à Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Oui, j'ai appris que tu étais très célèbre chez les sorciers grâce à la Gazette, tu as vu que mes parents la reçoivent. Auparavant je ne savais rien sur ton passé, comme je ne savais rien sur mes pouvoirs. Quand je suis entrée à Beauxbâtons, j'ai appris que cette cicatrice t'avait été faite par Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-elle en soulevant une mèche de cheveux noirs du front de son ami, révélant une marque en forme d'éclair. Harry soupira, posant une main distraite sur Reisel.

- A présent, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu gardes un animal si dangereux avec toi, et pourquoi on ne peut pas lui lancer de sorts ? interrogea-t-il.

- D'accord, je vais t'expliquer du mieux que je pourrais, répondit Jo. J'ai trouvé Reisel quand il était tout petit - elle indiqua une hauteur avec ses mains qui montrait que le tigre avait beaucoup grandi ! - et nous nous sommes tout de suite compris. Il possède une force spirituelle géniale, et je me sens parfaitement bien avec lui. Il est très sage et j'ai l'impression que nous communiquons à notre manière. Il a aussi des moyens très efficaces de se protéger, et je crois qu'il a enrayé ton sortilège pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne.

Harry avait l'habitude des créatures magiques. Elles avaient leurs propres pouvoirs, et des personnalités distinctes. La chouette du jeune garçon, prénommée Hedwige, était très affectueuse et obéissante mais aussi têtue si elle le voulait ! En pensant à elle, Harry se rappela qu'elle devait s'ennuyer, enfermée dans sa cage chez les Dursley. Il se redressa sur son siège et demanda l'heure qu'il était.

- Une heure moins le quart, l'informa Jo après avoir consulté sa montre.

- Je pense que je devrais rentrer, dit Harry. Les Dursley vont vraiment se fâcher, j'imagine d'ici leurs expressions !

L'image d'un oncle Vernon empourpré, les veines du cou gonflées lui donnant l'aspect d'un taureau, et la bouche frémissante prête à cracher des injures sur son neveu avec force postillons, puis celle d'une tante Pétunia les lèvres pincées, les mains sèches s'agitant de colère et encourageant son mari à punir ce « petit insolent » tout en serrant son Dudlichounet dans ses bras, le convainquit qu'il allait passer cet après-midi dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans celle où Dudley entreposait autrefois ses jouets, à se morfondre en attendant minuit, heure à laquelle il aurait quinze ans et recevrait enfin des nouvelles de ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vu des vacances. Jo et Harry sortaient à peine de la maison qu'ils entendirent M.Ennet s'exclamer de l'intérieur :

- Mais...mais c'était Harry Potter !

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent au son ébahi de sa voix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En entrant dans Privet Drive, la rue dans laquelle vivaient les Dursley, Jo fit remarquer :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est aligné, ici !

En effet, les maisonnettes aux toits rouges, exactement semblables aux rideaux près, étaient parfaitement rangées en lignes successives.

- Heureusement que les numéros existent pour ces rues sinon je ne retrouverais pas ma maison si j'habitais ici !

- Voilà la maison de mon cher oncle, dit Harry en stoppant devant le numéro 4.

A la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune garçon, on apercevait une chouette immaculée à travers les barreaux d'une cage. Jo frappa à la porte. Aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à l'énorme tête de l'oncle Vernon, rouge pivoine comme l'avait présumé Harry.

- Où étais-tu passé, nom de nom ! hurla-t-il. Une heure qu'on t'attend, et toi tu passes ton après-midi à bayer aux corneilles !

Le jeune sorcier se rendait bien compte que c'était parce qu'il avait leurs courses que les Dursley l'attendaient avec tant d'impatience. Si il avait brusquement disparu de la circulation, ses tuteurs auraient plutôt dit bon débarras ! D'ailleurs, le gros bras de Dudley agrippa soudain le sac à provisions et l'on entendit un bruit de mastication.

- Rentre vite, dépêche-toi de monter dans ta chambre !

- Bonjour monsieur Dursley, l'interrompit Jo en voyant les mains d'Harry trembler de rage, je m'appelle Joan Ennet.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de Joan Ennet ? rugit Vernon. Encore une de tes amies...bizarres, j'imagine ? cria-t-il à l'intention de Harry.

- Oui, oncle Vernon, je suis allé chez elle tout à l'heure...

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications ! Tu n'avais pas à traîner dehors avec cette...

Il se tut tout à coup. Les mains de Jo étaient tendues dans sa direction.

- Allez-y, monsieur. Avec cette quoi ?

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon se décomposa. De rouge, son teint devint livide.

- Cette... cette... charmante demoiselle ! finit-il par dire, un rictus crispé qui se voulait sourire aux lèvres. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, continua-t-il, attrapant Harry par le bras.

- Salut Harry, à bientôt ! Et vous, monsieur Dursley, n'oubliez pas de bien traiter mon ami, où je reviendrais, et cette fois avec mon tigre domestique !

Les cheveux dressés sur la tête, l'oncle de Harry regarda par le carreau, la porte une fois verrouillée, et vit avec soulagement la jeune fille s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laissez des reviews si vous aimer - ou même si vous n'aimez pas!

Athena


	3. L'anniversaire

**Disclaimer: **Ca n'a toujours pas changé!

Merci beaucoup **Harryjo** pour ta review! Et pour m'avoir conseillé de permettre les reviews anonymes, vu que je ne connais pas encore très bien ff.net... En tk j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!!!! -

bientôt!

****

**Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire**

Minuit moins le quart. Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry guettait Hedwige, qu'il avait laissé sortir, ou n'importe quel autre hibou messager. La clarté laiteuse de la lune éclaira son visage. Il regarda les aiguilles fluorescentes briller dans la pénombre, se rapprocher du douze. Il songea à la nouvelle année qu'il allait passer, espérait-il, loin de Privet Drive, loin de Londres. A Poudlard. Il souhaita aussi que cette année soit plus tranquille que les précédentes pendant lesquelles il avait plusieurs fois rencontré Voldemort, enfin, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sa vie avait plusieurs fois été en danger devant ce puissant mage noir qui avait tué ses parents et que le petit Harry avait anéanti, nul ne sait comment, et condamné à se cacher pour dissimuler son apparence inhumaine... jusqu'à l'année dernière, où il avait recouvré son vrai corps.

Le jeune garçon frissonna au souvenir de cet être qui se servait des autres pour accomplir ses cruels desseins. A moitié assoupi, Harry avait la tête posée dans les bras lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes accompagné d'un claquement de bec retentit dans la nuit. Les aiguilles lumineuses indiquaient minuit pile ! Le jeune sorcier laissa pénétrer le messager dans sa chambrette, répandit quelques graines de la mangeoire d'Hedwige et posa une soucoupe d'eau fraîche sur le sol. Le hibou en avala quelques gorgées avec délectation. Harry détacha un rouleau de papier d'une patte du voyageur, et s'empara d'un colis que celui-ci avait laissé tomber. Il décacheta d'abord l'enveloppe :  
  
_Salut Harry,  
  
Je voulais ABSOLUMENT être le premier à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Merci pour ta lettre, je l'ai bien reçue ; j'ai comme d'habitude passé l'été au Terrier. Percy nous rebat sans arrêt les oreilles avec son nouveau grade au Ministère, personnellement je n'en ai rien à faire mais maman le couvre de félicitations. _

_J'espère que tes « vacances » se sont bien passées. Es-tu heureux d'avoir quinze ans ? La demie de trente ans ? Le tiers de quarante-cinq ?Le quart de soixante ? Je pense que ton cadeau te plaira ( maman t'a tricoté un pull, bien sûr, comme à nous ! ). _

_Tu as remarqué que c'est un nouveau hibou qui a frappé à ta fenêtre cette année ? En effet, Errol se fait trop vieux pour voyager, et Coq est tombé dans la tasse de café pur de papa juste avant de s'envoler. Nous avions peur qu'il soit trop excité ( déjà qu'il l'est normalement ! ) pour arriver chez toi sain et sauf ! C'est pourquoi nous avons "emprunt" Todd à notre voisine. Papa lui a lancé un sort pour qu'il arrive à minuit précise chez toi. Fais donc attention à lui car il pourra être un peu « sonné ». _

_Tes moldus seront-ils d'accord pour que nous venions te chercher vendredi à 10 heures ? Renvoie-moi Todd pour la réponse. A très bientôt,  
__Ton ami Ron qui te souhaite encore une fois un anniversaire digne de toi !  
_  
Touché par cette marque de gentillesse, Harry vérifia que Todd avait assez à manger. Il constata que, repu, l'animal s'était endormi d'une masse sur le perchoir d'Hedwige. Il entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir le paquet. Il fit cela d'une main prudente car il s'attendait à quelque farce de la part des jumeaux Fred et Georges, deux des nombreux frères de Ron Weasley, qui adoraient jouer de mauvais tours à tout le monde. Heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit. Sur le pull de laine couleur grenat qui tapissait le fond de la boîte étaient posés une carte violette, un médaillon épais en forme d'éclair et un écrin doré avec l'inscription « Mandy et fils, artisan horloger depuis 1452 » sur le couvercle. Le jeune garçon souleva le pull et le déplia.

Un grand « H » était cousu sur le devant. Harry pensa avec gêne qu'il ne le porterait sans doute qu'une fois dans sa vie, peut-être pas du tout. Les vêtements que lui avaient offerts Mrs.Weasley pour les Noëls et ses anniversaires des années précédentes étaient enfouis au plus profond d'un tiroir de cette chambre dans laquelle il ne passait que les étés. Plein de remords, il enfila l'habit et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était ridicule. Le texte de la lettre était court. Les jumeaux et Mrs. Weasley en étaient les auteurs.  
  
_Cher Harry, _

_Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et une seizième année pleine de joie et d'amitié. Peut-être même d'amour, car tu deviens grand ! Je t'ai tricoté un nouveau pull, les anciens doivent être devenus trop petits. Ginny, Percy et Arthur t'embrassent bien fort eux aussi. _

_J'espère avoir bientôt le plaisir de te revoir, Mrs.Weasley  
_  
__

_Salut Harry ! _

_Comment ça va ? Nous on va bien, on profite de l'occasion de ton anniversaire pour te faire un cadeau. C'est un de tes points physiques qui te représente le plus : on l'a choisi dans une boutique spéciale, c'est une pure merveille en argent ! Puisque tu as quinze ans, tu dois être un peu dans le vent. En ce moment, la mode est aux bijoux pour les garçons. On l'a envoûté pour qu'il te porte bonheur. __En espérant que ça marchera, _

_Tes dévoués F. et G. Weasley_  
  
L'éclair bombé miroitait dans la main de son propriétaire. Si sa cicatrice ne pouvait être que cela, un pendentif d'argent ! Elle témoignait d'évènements tragiques, qui avaient bouleversés la vie d'Harry. Malgré tout, le jeune garçon sentit que si ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi, il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu d'amis comme Ron et Hermione, ou peut-être n'aurait-il jamais connu Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorciers anglaise.

Pour dissiper sa nostalgie, Harry ôta le couvercle de l'écrin, et ce qu'il découvrit sous le velours protecteur le stupéfia. C'était une réplique miniature de la pendule qui se trouvait chez les Weasley ! Une aiguille représentait Ron, arrêtée sur un côté de la montre indiquant le Terrier. Une autre, Hermione, était fixée sur sa propre maison moldue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Quatre aiguilles sur lesquelles ne figurait personne faisaient lentement le tour du cadran, passant nonchalamment sur des points vierges. Un seul autre endroit était représenté : Poudlard. Un carré de papier blanc attira l'attention du jeune sorcier ; la notice le mit vite au courant de l'enchantement qui permettait de personnaliser sa montre.

« _Imagus Arboreos_ ! murmura-t-il. Je veux que Jo apparaisse sur ce cadran, et l'endroit où elle se trouve aussi. » Aussitôt l'image souriante de son amie s'installa sur une trotteuse et stoppa sur l'icône de son habitation. Harry attacha la montre version sorcière à son poignet et lança un sort d'invisibilité sur elle par mesure de précaution.

Il la contemplait lorsqu'une ombre voila la fenêtre. De grandes ailes mordorées scintillèrent au-dehors, le jeune garçon eut juste le temps de rouvrir avant qu'un nouveau visiteur ne se précipite dans sa chambrette. La chouette était tout à fait banale. Une enveloppe était attachée à sa patte. Dès que le jeune sorcier l'en eut délesté, l'oiseau s'envola à tire d'aile. Harry ouvrit la missive, signée Sniffle. Le pseudonyme de son parrain, Sirius, qui était obligé de se cacher après s'être enfui de la lugubre prison d'Azkaban et de l'emprise des Détraqueurs.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Je ne peux que t'écrire un petit mot pour tes 15 ans. Je vais bien, ainsi que Buck. Nous nous débrouillons. J'espère que cette année se passera bien pour toi et tes amis. Si quelque chose te paraît anormal, écris-moi tout de suite. Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire. _

_Sniffle  
_  
Harry rangea la lettre de Sirius et celles de la famille Weasley dans un tiroir, ainsi que le pull qu'il enleva prestement. « Je suis désolé, Mrs. Weasley, mais je ne peux vraiment pas le porter, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens ! » Il accrocha l'éclair autour de son cou et le cacha sous son T- Shirt. Les aiguilles de la pendule indiquaient à présent minuit onze. Deux volatiles se disputaient la première place devant la fenêtre. Harry entrouvrit les battants et une grosse chouette grise s'écrasa sur son bureau, les plumes ébouriffées, tandis qu'un hibou se précipitait dans la chambre en poussant de grands cris. Le jeune sorcier se hâta de décrocher les deux paquets et de renvoyer les animaux qui allaient bientôt réveiller la famille Dursley. Et alors, mieux valait pour Harry ne pas se trouver là ! L'un des colis était d'Hermione.  
  
_Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que je te manque autant que toi et Ron vous me manquez ! Mes vacances ont été affreusement longues loin de vos éternelles bêtises ! J'ai dévoré tellement de livres que je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais lire... Joyeux anniversaire ! Ca y est, tu les as tes 15 ans... Félicitations ! Je sens que cette année va être géniale, et j'ai hâte de te revoir dans deux jours, au Chemin de Traverse !  
__Hermione  
_  
Harry fit glisser le couvercle du paquet. Il défit les multiples nœuds et emballages multicolores pour enfin trouver un gros livre intitulé : L'Art d'être Attrapeur et une paire de gants de cuir noir spécial Quidditch : ne dérapent pas sur le bois des balais. De l'autre colis, marqué du sceau de Poudlard, Harry tira sa lettre de réinscription à la prestigieuse école, ainsi que la liste des manuels scolaires à se procurer. Et le cadeau de Hagrid : un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire au glaçage rose et succulent, comme Harry ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir ! Le jeune garçon se coucha à minuit et demie, la main refermée autour du pendentif en forme d'éclair.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla au son mélodieux de la voix de sa tante.

- Harry, si tu veux avoir à manger, dépêche-toi de descendre ! Le jeune garçon s'habilla rapidement.

Un coup d'œil dans son miroir lui confirma que ses cheveux étaient comme chaque matin en bataille et méritaient d'être peignés ! Il descendit dans la cuisine. Son oncle et son cousin étaient assis à table pendant que la tante Pétunia servait le petit-déjeuner. Harry prit une chaise et mangea rapidement sa tranche de bacon froide et son croissant. Dudley saisissait de ses mains potelées tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la table, se constituant un menu gargantuesque. L'oncle Vernon lisait le journal. On aurait entendu une mouche voler si Dudley ne mâchait pas si bruyamment.

- Aujourd'hui tu repeindras la clôture du jardin, Harry, grogna son oncle lorsque Harry fit mine de se lever de table.

- Et tu replanteras mes bégonias, continua Pétunia.

- Tiens, j'ai oublié de noter la liste des courses, hier, ricana Dudley en tendant une feuille à son cousin.

Le jeune sorcier la prit et remonta pesamment dans sa chambre. Vivement le lendemain, lorsqu'il serait enfin débarrassé des Dursley ! Il se rendait bien compte que Jo avait raison, il n'était qu'un esclave pour eux... Alors qu'à Poudlard, il était un héros ! « J'espère que Ron et Hermione vont bien accepter Jo. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, elle est vraiment adorable. » Il rougit. Adorable. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle autrefois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en ce moment ? Il savait qu'il changeait, il savait même à quoi cela était dû, mais il n'acceptait pas de songer à Jo autrement qu'à une amie. Juste comme une amie.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cette matinée fut harassante pour Harry. Il accomplit ses travaux sous un soleil implacable. Il était en train de repeindre la clôture en vert olive lorsqu'une voix joyeuse l'interpella :

- Coucou Harry !

- Salut Jo ! sourit-il en lâchant son pinceau.

La jeune fille était accoudée à la barrière. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la détailler : ses cheveux étaient réunis en queue de cheval, et elle portait aujourd'hui un T-Shirt et un pantalon larges. Jo se rendit compte de son regard appuyé.

- J'ai convaincu ma mère de me laisser mettre ce que je voulais.

- Ah ? Ca te va bien !

- Merci... Oh là là, quelle chaleur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon pauvre ? Je parie que c'est encore un coup de ton oncle et ta tante ! Quand est-ce que tu cesseras d'obéir à leurs ordres ? Tu te laisses trop faire ! Tiens, moi je vais les empêcher de continuer à te traiter comme un domestique.

Harry la regarda d'un air stupéfait sonner à la porte de la maison de ses tuteurs.

- Jo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle lui lança un regard rassurant juste avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur la maigre tante Pétunia en tablier.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ? interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

- Bonjour madame Dursley, je suis une grande amie de Harry et j'aimerais qu'il sorte prendre l'air en ma compagnie, demanda Jo sans se démonter.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils.

- Vernon ! Quelqu'un demande Harry !

- C'est non ! Il a du travail ! rugit l'oncle.

- Monsieur Dursley, je suis Joan Ennett ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

L'imposant oncle Vernon surgit du salon et se précipita devant sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous désirez, mademoiselle ?

- Il fait très chaud aujourd'hui et Harry et moi nous aimerions nous promener dehors. Cela ne vous dérange pas, je suppose ?

- Hum... En quelque sorte, si... Mon neveu a du travail. Il ne pourra sortir que lorsqu'il l'aura fini.

- Mais je pense qu'il a en effet terminé, monsieur Dursley, sourit Jo. Donc, je l'emmène faire une balade. Bonne après-midi, m'sieur dame !

Vernon claqua la porte au nez de la jeune fille et on entendit une cavalcade dans la maison.

- C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! entendirent les deux amis tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Harry avait choisi de ne plus rien dire au sujet de la magie. Jo semblait en faire naturellement, sans besoin de se concentrer. Si elle n'avait pas de problèmes avec le Ministère, Harry ne pouvait rien lui reprocher !

Cet après-midi fut le meilleur depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour revenir à Privet Drive. Jo était toujours espiègle et son rire cristallin rappelait au jeune garçon les plus beaux jours de son enfance, lorsque sa seule amie et protectrice faisait face aux problèmes avec lui, toujours main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand ambulant, achetèrent des glaces et reprirent leur chemin. Le jeune sorcier était très heureux de pouvoir passer une demi-journée si ensoleillée en-dehors de Privet Drive.

- Harry ! Je n'y pensais plus ! s'écria soudain Jo. Elle sortit une fiole remplie de liquide ambré du fond de sa poche et la lui tendit.

- Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié !

Harry prit la fiole des mains de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Attention, il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans ! sourit Jo. C'est un parfum que j'ai acheté en France. Ils ont de sacrées parfumeries là-bas ! Celui-là, c'est Eclair, de Kévin Klein. C'est ton parfum, dit-elle en soulevant une mèche de cheveux noirs du front de son compagnon pour désigner sa cicatrice.

- Merci, Jo, lança Harry.

Il était très ému, à la fois qu'elle se soit souvenu de son anniversaire, mais aussi car elle ne l'avait pas complètement oublié lorsqu'elle était partie en France, comme il le croyait.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Merci d'avoir lu!!! Vous pouvez laisser qq reviews si vs voulez!!!!

Titre du prochain chapitre: **Vacarme de pétards.**

Bizz! _Athena_


	4. Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse

Mon ami le **disclaimer**: je n'ai toujours pas de droits d'auteur sur les personnages...

Je n'ai pas mis le titre que j'avais annoncé au dernier chapitre parce que celui-là m'a paru mieux (ça fait quand même au moins 6 mois que j'ai publié ce chapitre sur TWWO donc entre-temps j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de faire quelques petites retouches pour ce site !).

_Mille mercis à:_

**Harryjo, fito de LFR's Writer Corporation et Lyls **pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre vous est officiellement dédié pour encouragement à l'auteur! ;)

Gros bisous et bonne lecture!!!!

Athéna

**Chapitre 5 : Vacarme de pétards**

Le lendemain, à 10 heures moins le quart, le 4, Privet Drive étant sens dessus-dessous. Dudley se dissimulait un peu partout dans la maison, changeant continuellement de cachettes. Pétunia déambulait en se tordant les mains derrière son mari qui rassemblait tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une arme : couteaux mais aussi cuillères et fourchettes, bibelots lourds, tringles de rideaux, dictionnaires... tandis qu'Harry se tenait tranquillement près de la porte en attendant les Weasley.  
  
- Oh Vernon, Vernon, défends-nous de ces barbares ! se lamentait Pétunia.  
  
- Maman ! pleurnichait Dudley à quatre pattes sous la table, j'ai peur !  
  
- Mon Dudley chéri, sois tranquille, maman et papa sont là, le rassura-t-elle pendant qu'il se carapatait jusque dans l'armoire.  
  
On entendit un gros craquement lorsqu'il s'assit sur une étagère.  
  
- Allons, allons mon cœur, reste avec ton papa, il va te protéger...  
  
- Ohé, vous deux, aidez-moi au lieu de geindre, souffla Vernon en soulevant _L'Encyclopédie_ en 9 volumes.  
  
Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Dudley hurla de frayeur lorsqu'il passa devant le grand miroir de l'entrée : au lieu de son image grassouillette lui parvenait le reflet de deux rouquins qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents en agitant leurs mains pleines de pétards.  
  
- Ma...maman... bégaya Dudley.  
  
Il n'acheva pas son appel au secours car la maison s'emplit du vacarme de dizaines de pétards explosant. Fred et Georges choisirent ce moment pour sortir du miroir, s'esclaffant au milieu de la cacophonie, suivi de Ron qui se bouchait les oreilles en riant et de Mr.Weasley qui ne pouvait pas réprimer une envie de sourire.  
  
- Salut Harry ! dit Ron en tapant dans la main de son ami.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée en fanfare ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de partir d'ici, chuchota Harry.  
  
- Si, on imagine facilement ce que c'est que d'habiter ici ! jeta Georges en regardant le salon bien rangé, les napperons sur la table et les bibelots entreposés avec soin.  
  
- On aurait tôt fait de causer quelques petits accidents..., dit malicieusement Fred.  
  
Pétunia soutenait Dudley enfoui dans ses jupes et Vernon se tenait devant eux, un volume de l'encyclopédie et une spatule de cuisine à la main.  
  
- Prenez-le, cria-t-il en désignant Harry du bout de l'instrument. Et fichez le camp !  
  
- Mr.Dursley ! Bonjour ! dit Mr.Weasley en tendant une main réconciliatrice au gros homme qui avait pris une teinte violacée et crispait ses doigts sur _Le corps humain_.  
  
Voyant son air hargneux, Mr.Weasley abandonna son initiative et plia en retraite.  
  
- Bon, eh bien, à l'année prochaine !  
  
- C'est ça ! Au revoir !  
  
Déjà, les voisins ameutés par les explosions sonnaient à la porte.  
  
- Ne vous dérangez pas, nous allons repartir par là où nous sommes venus, annonça Arthur Weasley avec un sourire poli.  
  
- Mais je l'espère bien, gronda l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Dudley poussait de petits couinements affolés, aveuglé par le tissu bariolé de la robe de sa mère.  
  
- C'est un nouveau système de déplacement que l'on a testé cette année, annonça doctement Fred. L' _Intra Miros_. A toi l'honneur, Harry !

Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion d'emprunter toutes sortes de chemin pour sortir de Privet Drive, de la cheminée à la voiture volante, aussi il n'eut aucune hésitation et s'engouffra dans le miroir. Il eut l'impression de traverser une cascade d'eau glacée, et, brusquement, se retrouva dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien : la librairie-papeterie du chemin de Traverse.  
  
Et devant lui, les visages réjouis de trois personnes qu'il connaissait aussi très bien : Molly Weasley, Ginny et Hermione.  
  
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te revoir ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour mon petit ! Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes à Privet Drive avec ces garnements ? demanda Mrs.Weasley en désignant ses deux jumeaux qui sortaient l'un après l'autre du miroir. Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'après leur départ qu'ils avaient les poches pleines de pétards !  
  
- Nous, maman ? Mais on n'aurait jamais fait ça ! jetèrent angéliquement les deux frères.  
  
Mrs Weasley les gratifia d'un regard sceptique. Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Fred et Georges, qui avaient testé pendant toutes leurs vacances des produits de farce et attrapes au Terrier.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Arthur et Ron étaient eux aussi arrivés dans la pièce centrale de Fleury et Bott.  
  
- Salut Hermione !  
  
- Salut Ron !  
  
Ils se passèrent rapidement en revue : ils n'avaient pas changé. Hermione s'était amincie, et les deux garçons avaient grandi, mais ils se retrouvaient tels qu'ils s'étaient quittés l'année passée.  
  
Les yeux des trois amis pétillaient de la joie d'être à nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle année.

Les manuels scolaires ayant été achetés, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley se scindèrent en deux : les trois amis partirent vagabonder de leur côté sur le Chemin de Traverse tandis que le reste de la famille Weasley finissait ses emplettes.  
  
- Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Oups, inutile de te le demander, Harry, se reprit Hermione en remarquant l'expression du visage de son ami.  
  
- Non, pas si bonnes en effet. Enfin, c'est fini maintenant, nous allons reprendre les cours à Poudlard. J'ai hâte d'y être déjà !  
  
- Moi aussi ! renchérit Ron. Au fait, je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu venir au Terrier cette année, dit-il sur un ton triste. Je suis vraiment nul de t'avoir lâché...  
  
- Je sais que tu es allé voir Charlie en Roumanie, c'est bien ça ? Alors, comment va-t-il ? C'est chaud là-bas, non ? Je veux dire, pas le climat du pays, mais le dressage des dragons ! rit Harry, cherchant à dissoudre la culpabilité du rouquin. C'est vrai que Harry aurait préféré passer ses vacances avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles.  
  
Les trois jeunes gens s'esclaffèrent. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau rire ensemble !  
  
- De mon côté, Harry... J'aurais sincèrement aimé t'inviter mais... ma grand-mère était malade et ma mère est allée lui rendre visite. Tu comprends, mon père travaille si dur et...  
  
- Hé, Hermione ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout !  
  
- Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça ! Maintenant on va pouvoir faire les 400 coups ensemble ! s'écria Ron.  
  
- J'allais oublier de vous remercier pour vos cadeaux !  
  
Ils étaient en si grande conversation qu'ils n'entendirent pas quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux par derrière.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde !  
  
Ron et Hermione stoppèrent en plein milieu de l'allée, interloqués. Une fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se tenait devant eux et les dévisageait.  
  
- Salut, je suis Joan Ennett. Mais appelez-moi Jo !  
  
- Hum... Ron, Hermione, voilà Jo, et... Jo, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes amis.  
  
- Enchantée ! Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! s'exclama Jo en riant.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Harry, l'air de dire « Mais c'est qui cette folle ? ». « J'aurais préféré que leur rencontre se passe autrement » songea le jeune garçon en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se força à sourire :  
  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Ouais, répondit Ron. Tu pourras peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et commandèrent des boissons.  
  
- Maintenant, je vais me présenter un peu mieux, commença Jo. Disons que je vais vous dire comment je connais Harry et ce que je fiche ici.  
  
- Oui, ça serait bien parce que j'ai un peu perdu le fil, avoua Ron.  
  
Jo sourit devant son air étonné. L'atmosphère se détendit entre les quatre jeunes sorciers.  
  
- Donc, je me permets de prendre la parole si personne d'entre vous n'a d'objection. Il y a environ sept ans, j'étais dans la classe de Harry. Nous étions très bons amis (enfin j'espère que c'était réciproque !) et aucun de nous deux ne savait qu'il n'appartenait pas complètement au monde des Moldus. Puis, j'ai du déménager en France et je ne l'ai plus revu... jusqu'à il y a deux jours où je l'ai retrouvé en pleine rue. Et aujourd'hui, après avoir passé quatre ans à Beauxbâtons, j'ai obtenu de mes parents de finir mes études à Poudlard. Voilà la belle histoire de Joan Ennett !  
  
- Beauxbâtons est une très bonne école, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, mais je voulais absolument entrer à Poudlard.  
  
- Eh bah ça y est, j'ai enfin compris ! s'exclama Ron d'un air soulagé.  
  
Un grand éclat de rire accueillit cette phrase, auquel Ron se joignit de bon cœur !

Le ciel s'était obscurci au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse lorsque la bande se décida enfin à le quitter.  
  
- A demain ! cria Jo en s'éloignant à grands pas. Sur la voie 9 ¾ !  
  
- Bon eh bien... je vais y aller moi aussi, dit Hermione.  
  
- On se retrouve demain devant le Poudlard Express ! répondit Ron. Salut, et... bonne nuit, dit-il d'un ton sincère.  
  
Hermione lui adressa un gentil sourire. Harry n'avait jamais vu ses deux amis en si bons termes auparavant...  
  
- Salut Harry ! Dormez bien tous les deux ! jeta encore Hermione avant de se sauver sous les premières gouttes de pluie.

Les jeunes garçons rejoignirent Arthur Weasley qui les attendait devant le miroir de Fleury et Bott, comme prévu, puis effectuèrent à nouveau la traversée de celui-ci, mais cette fois en direction du Terrier où Harry devait passer la nuit.

Après un repas court mais bien nourrissant au cours duquel le jeune sorcier apprit un certain nombre de choses sur le voyage de la famille Weasley, et où Ginny piquait un fard dès que Harry essayait de lui demander « Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer le sel ? », Ron et lui montèrent dans la chambre du rouquin.  
  
- C'est fou ce que cette Jo a l'air étonnante, murmura Ron avant de s'endormir.  
  
Oui, Jo était étonnante aux yeux de Harry aussi. Et elle était peut-être plus que ça, se dit-il.  
  
Peu de temps plus tard, il plongeait dans un sommeil profond et paisible peuplé de visages connus : Ron et Hermione, Jo et Reisel, mais aussi ses camarades de classe à Poudlard, Cho, Seamus et Dean, Neville... Comme il était heureux de les retrouver dans moins de 12 heures !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors ça vous a plu? Si vous voulez laisser une petite contribution au bon moral de l'auteur (c'est à dire moi) clickez sur le bouton **Go**!

Je vous embrasse et à la prochaine!!!!! _Athéna_


	5. Ca fait des étincelles

****

**Chapitre 5 : C****a fait des étincelles...**

La masse imposante du Poudlard Express arriva en gare en crachant des jets de fumée grise. Les élèves, serrés sur les quais, s'engouffrèrent dans le train dans un brouhaha ambiant.

- Sois bien sage, ma petite Ginny, même si c'est à toi que j'ai le moins besoin de le dire, dit Molly Weasley en serrant sa fille contre son cœur.

Harry hissa la cage d'Hedwige vide et ses deux valises sur les portes-bagages, puis redescendit du wagon pour dire au revoir à Mr. et Mrs.Weasley.

- Je me demande où est Hermione ? s'interrogea Ron alors qu'Harry venait s'asseoir près de lui sur la banquette. Ca ne lui arrive pas souvent d'être en retard... Même jamais !

- Et Jo n'est pas là non plus, renchérit Harry.

Les deux amis se collèrent à la vitre du compartiment pour guetter l'arrivée de leurs camarades, mais elles n'étaient toujours pas en vue lorsque le chef de train signala le départ du Poudlard Express. Le train s'ébranla lentement, puis prit de la vitesse alors que Harry et Ron devenaient sérieusement inquiets. Les parents de Ron disparurent bientôt, ainsi que la gare, puis la ville entière.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. Hermione ne peut pas avoir raté le train ! Elle est si organisée... C'est vraiment incroyable !

Harry était tout aussi étonné. Il sortit du compartiment, mais n'aperçut ni les boucles brunes d'Hermione ni les cheveux de jais de Jo dans les couloirs bondés.

- Tu vas par là, et moi je prends à gauche, indiqua Harry à Ron. On va vérifier qu'elles ne sont pas montées avant nous.

Malheureusement, aucun des deux ne retrouva les filles, tandis que le Poudlard Express s'enfonçait dans la campagne...

...Et Harry fit une assez mauvaise rencontre.

- Potter ! Encore à la recherche de ta Sang-de-Bourbe ? lança une voix traînante. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas souvenue qu'elle partait à Poudlard aujourd'hui... Tant mieux, ça en fait déjà une de moins !

Le jeune sorcier ne se retourna pas. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille : Drago Malefoy.

- Je me demande si Potter n'a pas eu une crise de surdité pendant les vacances... continua Malefoy à l'adresse de ses acolytes, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux véritables gorilles de compagnie.

- Tiens, Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle. Je ne t'avais pas entendu avant que tes « amis » n'arrivent. Ca fait un boucan du diable ! Bon, excusez-moi, j'ai mieux à faire que de parler avec une fouine et deux éléphants, dit Harry en faisant allusion à l'année passée pendant laquelle Drago s'était "malencontreusement" transformé en fouine.

Il se faufila entre les trois compères et poursuivit sa route.

- Tiens, le petit Potter a peur ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Ses deux chiens de garde répétèrent en chœur ce refrain surgi du cerveau fertile de Drago.

Heureusement, Ron arriva pour empêcher son ami de s'emporter.

- Harry, je ne la trouve nulle part !

- Tu cherches ta petite amie, Weasley ? Elle est sans doute partie à Durmstrang cette année, rejoindre son prince charmant, Viktor Krum !

Ce fut cette fois Harry qui dût maîtriser Ron.

- Ecoute, Malefoy, je suis un petit peu plus au courant que toi de l'emploi du temps d'Hermione, or, elle n'est pas allée chez Krum pendant les vacances ! cria-t-il au jeune homme pâle et goguenard.

- Her-miô-neu ! scandèrent les trois Serpentard en s'esclaffant.

Au moment où Ron allait se jeter sur son adversaire, la porte du train s'ouvrit en grand sur... Jo et Hermione, l'air ravi.

- Salut la compagnie ! dit Jo à la cantonade. J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas trop cherchés ? Bon, on va ranger nos affaires.

- Vous nous montrez votre compartiment ? demanda Hermione sans se douter qu'elle avait fait l'objet d'une intense discussion.

Harry, Ron, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle offraient un spectacle singulier : bouches bées, les cinq garçons regardaient les nouvelles arrivantes d'un air ébahi. Mais pas tous pour les mêmes raisons : Harry et Ron, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comment leurs amies se retrouvaient sur le marchepied du Poudlard Express en marche alors que cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils les cherchaient, Drago parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment une fille aussi belle pouvait exister, et Vincent et Grégory, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient jamais rien.

- Vous vous bougez ? demanda Jo avec un air surpris. Vous attendez quoi là ?

- Euh... commença Drago sur un ton incertain. Drago Malefoy, dit-il en tendant la main à Jo.

- Ah ! Enchantée. Joan Ennett, répondit-elle.

Elle lui serra la main. A ce moment, de petites étincelles crépitantes jaillirent de leurs paumes. Jo retira précipitamment sa main.

- Excuse-moi, Harry, il faut absolument que je pose mes valises.

- Euh, oui, se ressaisit le jeune sorcier.

Il tira Ron par la manche de sa robe et l'entraîna à la suite des jeunes filles.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis sur les banquettes, Ron avait recouvré l'usage de la parole et l'utilisait bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous ! Vous auriez pu tomber en vous accrochant à l'extérieur du train ! Vous êtes complètement cinglées ? (et caetera, et caetera...)

Le chariot de friandises s'arrêtant devant l'entrée stoppa ce fleuve en crue et Harry put enfin discuter avec Jo et Hermione tandis que Ron avalait tous les bonbons qu'il pouvait, des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue aux Chocogrenouilles en passant par bon nombre d'autres choses succulentes.

- On est arrivées trop tôt à la gare, chacune de notre côté. Quand Jo a vu que vous n'étiez pas là et qu'il nous restait une bonne demi-heure, on est simplement allées se promener, entama Hermione. Et on n'a pas vu le temps passer...

- Mais comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvées à la porte du Poudlard Express ? questionna Harry.

- Eh bien, c'était comme toi et Ron, il y a... 3 ans je crois. On a cherché une solution de secours, mais nous, on n'avait pas de voiture volante...

- Notre solution, ça a été ça, expliqua Jo en levant ses mains devant elle d'un air coupable.

Elles étaient encore parcourues de crépitements.

- Ca t'arrive souvent, ça ? demanda Harry en suivant du doigt une étincelle bleutée.

- C'est la deuxième fois, murmura la jeune fille en scrutant sa paume. La première... je ne m'en souviens plus très bien... c'est il y a si longtemps... c'était une réunion de famille. Je serrai la main à tous mes parents : mes cousins, oncles, tantes, grands-parents... et j'ai eu comme une brûlure ; des étincelles comme celles-là ont sillonné ma peau... J'ai eu très peur, mais maman était là, elle m'a soigné. Je me demande si ce n'était pas déjà avec de la magie qu'elle m'a guérie... en tous cas, cela ne s'est plus reproduit... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qui est Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient tus. Ils sentaient que cette question n'était pas anodine, on ne pouvait pas y répondre par « C'est notre pire ennemi, le fils de Lucius Malefoy et il est à Serpentard ».

Quelques minutes après, Jo rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une faim de loup, moi !

- Je te conseille les Chocogrenouilles, dit Ron en tendant le paquet déjà bien entamé à la jeune fille. Avec les dragées, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va piocher ! dit-il en riant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, encore un ptit chapitre... Puis-je espérer des reviews, lecteurs de mon coeur? lol!

Big kisssssses à tous!!!!


	6. Curieux comportement

****

Chapitre 6: Curieux comportement 

Le soir tombait. Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta dans un grincement de ferraille pour laisser passage à des élèves sorciers endormis quelques minutes auparavant mais à présent bien réveillés et décidés à faire honneur au grand banquet d'arrivée.

- Harry ! s'exclama une grosse voix joyeuse.

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'interpellait : Hagrid ! Le demi-géant le souleva du sol pour lui déposer deux grosses bises claquantes sur les joues.

- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ton peigne ? s'esclaffa Hagrid en farfouillant dans l'épaisse tignasse de son protégé.

La petite bande pouffa.

- Tiens, sourit Jo en tendant une petite brosse à son ami.

Leurs rires se calmèrent, et Harry fit les présentations.

- Jo, Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Hagrid, mon amie Jo Ennett.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Hagrid. Oups, s'exlama-t-il en sursautant, j'ai mes premières années à emmener par le lac, moi ! Désolé de vous quitter, mes petits enfants, mais le devoir m'appelle !

Il fit un clin d'œil vers les quatre jeunes sorciers et rejoignit un groupe d'élèves curieux et anxieux.

- Salut ! s'écria Seamus Finnigan, un ami de Ron et Harry.

- Vous êtes en pleine forme pour cette année ? enchaîna Dean Thomas, un autre garçon. On n'a aucune rumeur concernant le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en tout cas ce vieux Fol Oeil n'est plus là !

Un flot de jeunes sorciers se dirigea vers le château de Poudlard qui lançait ses tours pointues vers le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Harry se plaça entre Ron et Georges autour de la table des Gryffondor. Tous les regards convergeaient vers les professeurs. Le jeune garçon ne remarqua aucun nouveau visage au bataillon des professeurs. Il détailla chacun des adultes, de Dumbledore à Flitwick, mais aucun ne paraissait changé depuis l'année précédente. 

- Vise un peu Trelawney ! rit Ron. Elle a de nouvelles lunettes !

- Monture violette, c'est magnifique ! répondit Hermione, cynique.

Hermione ne connaissait pas bien Mrs.Trelawney car elle ne suivait plus ses cours de divination.

- Vous deviez bien vous amuser avec elle l'année dernière !

- Oui, cette année aussi, dit Harry d'un air sombre.

- Ma mère m'a obligé à prendre l'option divination, se plaignit Ron, mais toi personne ne t'a forcé ; pourquoi, alors, tu choisis encore cette année le cours de Trelawney ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai préféré ça à arithmancie...

Harry se souvint des années passées lorsque Sibylle Trelawney était entrée en transe. Il voulait suivre le cours de divination pour garder un œil sur son professeur.

Malgré cela, il était clair que les goûts vestimentaires de Mrs.Trelawney étaient légèrement originaux : elle portait une longue et ample robe mauve, ainsi qu'une écharpe et des chaussures vertes. Elle paraissait abîmée dans la contemplation de son assiette vide.

A ce moment, Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour demander le silence et annoncer le début de la cérémonie du Choixpeau.

- Joan Ennett ! clama Mrs.McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphose.

Elle sourit à la jeune fille qui passait entre les tables pour rejoindre le vieux chapeau élimé posé sur l'estrade. Certains élèves tournèrent la tête pour la voir monter et s'en coiffer.

Ron lança un regard à Harry et donna un coup de menton en direction de la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy avait les yeux rivés sur la scène. Soudain Harry remarqua que le jeune sorcier pointait sa baguette en-dessous de sa robe, en direction de Jo !

Ron fixa Harry d'un air paniqué. Son ami avait empoigné sa baguette et la brandissait sous la table en direction de Malefoy.

- _Accio _! murmura-t-il.

La baguette de Drago vint docilement se placer dans la main de Harry. Un rictus de fureur déforma le visage de Drago qui dût se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter sur son ennemi.

Pendant ce temps, le Choixpeau parlait à l'oreille de Jo.

- _Jeune Joan, je sais que tu as de grandes capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Mais Serdaigle étouffera ton caractère et Poufsouffle sera trop acharné pour toi. Si tu devais choisir, quelle maison préfèrerais-tu ?_

- Gryffondor ! répondit Jo. La maison de Harry, c'est la meilleure, non ?

- _Aucune maison n'est mieux que les autres_, répondit le Choixpeau. _Elles sont très différentes. Serpentard correspond à une de tes facettes, et Gryffondor à l'autre. Je vois dans ton cœur que Gryffondor est à la première place, je crois en effet que... quelqu'un tient beaucoup à toi, parmi les élèves assemblés ici._

- Comment ?

- _Gryffondor_ ! annonça le Choixpeau sans répondre.

Des applaudissements joyeux retentirent à la table des Gryffondor. Jo sourit et rejoignit ses amis.

- C'est génial, Jo, que tu sois dans notre maison ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je m'en doutais, affirma Ron. Le Choixpeau ne sépare pas les personnes faites pour s'entendre !

- Et pourtant... murmura Jo.

Les dernières paroles du vieux chapeau étaient une énigme pour elle. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Harry. Ses yeux sombres semblaient sourire. Est-ce cela que le Choixpeau avait voulu dire ? Un instant, Jo eut un pincement au cœur, puis elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette qui s'était remplie de mets appétissants.

Quant à Harry, il cacha les deux baguettes magiques en sa possession dans les replis de sa robe de sorcier. Il sentait le regard perçant de Malefoy, et le rencontra quand il releva la tête. Un regard haineux et rageur, mais teinté d'une tristesse étrange...

* * *

Le repas se passa tranquillement dans un brouhaha ambiant. Ron fut soulagé de constater que Hermione avait renoncé à ses plans sur l'avenir des elfes de maison, car elle daignait manger les plats préparés par les elfes des cuisines de Poudlard. 

Puis, le soir venu, Dumbledore souhaita bonne nuit à tous les élèves et les confia aux préfets et professeurs principaux de chaque maison. En passant devant la table des Serpentard, Harry lâcha la baguette de Malefoy sur ses genoux. Rapide comme l'éclair, Drago s'en saisit et la remit en lieu sûr.

- Tu me le paieras, Potter, siffla-t-il.

- Ne vise plus mes amis et on n'aura pas de problèmes, répondit Harry.

- Tes amis ! J'ignorais que tu en avais ! lança Malefoy en s'éloignant derrière Rogue, son professeur principal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Hermione.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il savait que la jeune fille détestait être tenue à l'écart.

Ils furent bousculés par Seamus et Dean.

- Toujours pas de prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! se plaignirent-ils.

- Peut-être qu'ils nous annulent cette matière ! dit malicieusement Hermione en observant la réaction des deux garçons, qui ne se fit pas attendre :

- Génial ! Super !

- Eh les gars, calmez-vous, c'est complètement impossible ! dit Ron. C'est une des matières les plus importantes !

- Oui, on sait, mais... si ils n'ont pas de prof, il n'y aura pas cours !

- Tu crois qu'ils auront du mal à trouver un prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour enseigner à Poudlard ? renchérit Hermione. Tu rêves, Seamus !

- Pas tellement, tout le monde dit qu'une malédiction plane sur ce poste...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel comme pour indiquer ce qu'elle pensait de cette dernière phrase.

- Je me demande vraiment quel genre de prof ça sera, dit Harry.

- On verra ça dès demain, lui répondit Ron d'un air lugubre en contemplant son emploi du temps. Ils veulent nous tuer à la tâche ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air révolté.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ils savaient tous que Ron détestait le travail presque autant que les araignées...

* * *

Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Il se demandait ce que Drago voulait à Jo. Il revoyait deux paires d'yeux qui se superposaient devant lui dans le noir, tels des yeux de chat. 

Jo s'endormit après les autres filles de sa chambre. Elle avait pris un lit à baldaquins près de celui d'Hermione. Cette soirée à Poudlard s'était montrée fertile en rebondissements... et ce n'était que la première !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que dans deux semaines, après mes vacances à la mer, sauf si vous m'écrivez des reviews! Si ça fait plaisir à quelqu'un, je mettrais donc un chap de plus ce soir.

Ce chapitre est dédi

**Arwene Evans**: _merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture! _

et **Inferno-Hell**: _mici! Bien sûr que je continue tant que des gens comme toi lisent ma fic!_

Continuez de me laisser des reviews!! J'adore les lire, ils me font vraiment plaisir!!

Et vous pouvez aussi m'écrire par mail à pour parler de tout ce qui vous intéresse (zik, ciné, internet,...)!!! Réponse assurée (mais pas entre le 13 et le 29 juillet = vac)!

_Athéna_


	7. Un cours au soleil

**Chapitre 7 : Un cours au soleil**

Hermione émergea doucement du pays des songes. Ce n'était pas le soleil qui l'avait éveillée, car le velours rouge des tentures qui entouraient son lit stoppait ses rayons matinaux, mais plutôt une voix caressante tout près d'elle. Elle s'assit sur son séant et écarta les pans du tissu.

Et poussa un hurlement strident.

- Que... que... qu'est-ce que... bégaya-t-elle en essayant d'attraper sa baguette magique, affolée.

Devant elle se tenait un immense tigre.

- Jo ! Pousse-toi, je vais le mettre hors d'état de nuire ! s'exclama Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal.

- Non ! Attends, lui dit Jo. Ce n'est que Reisel ! Enfin, mon tigre apprivoisé... N'aie pas peur, il n'est pas dangereux !

Eberluée, Hermione regarda la main de Jo posée sur la tête de Reisel, et consentit à reposer sa baguette.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda la jeune sorcière. Ce n'est pas un animal réglementaire ! A Poudlard, on a le droit d'avoir une chouette, un chat ou un crapaud, pas un tigre ! Comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu rentrer dans l'école ? Hier, tu ne l'avais pas avec toi ?

Jo soupira et caressa Reisel. L'animal fixait Hermione de ses grands yeux brillants. Il sembla à la jeune fille que toute la sagesse du monde était contenue dans ces deux pupilles d'émeraude.

- Je vais le renvoyer à la maison, continua Jo. Je l'ai fait venir juste ce matin, en profitant que les autres filles étaient déjà parties de la chambre. Tu me comprends ? C'est en effet un animal que je n'ai pas le droit de garder à Poudlard, mais quand je suis avec lui, je me ressource rapidement.

Elle parcourut le poil soyeux de Reisel, puis le tigre appuya son museau sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et disparut.

Hermione la regarda d'un air signifiant qu'elle attendait des explications.

- Hum... Je vous dérange ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

- Salut Ron ! lança Hermione avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit et de refermer les rideaux autour d'elle.

- Vous avez bien dormi pour la première nuit à Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Moi je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, Ron et Seamus faisaient un concours de ronflements !

- N'importe quoi ! s'empressa de répondre Ron. Je ne ronfle pas, moi ! Hermione, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, j'ai faim ! dit-il.

- Si tu veux qu'elle s'habille, tu serais gentil de sortir de notre dortoir ! sourit Jo.

Les deux garçons obéirent et laissèrent Jo s'expliquer avec Hermione.

- Vous nous rejoignez en bas, dans la Grande Salle, dit Ron à travers la porte.

Harry ne pût que suivre son ami qui l'entraînait déjà dans les escaliers.

Le petit déjeuner s'était passé agréablement, bien que Seamus ait fait exploser quelque chose dans le bol de Neville, ce qui avait passablement trempé celui-ci et son voisin de chocolat au lait tiède, et qu'un hibou mal réveillé avait plongé avec ses lettres dans la carafe de jus de fruits.

- Il faudrait prévenir de prendre un parapluie pour le petit déj' ! lança Jo en épongeant une flaque de boisson sur la table.

- Tiens, tu n'étais pas au courant que la Grande Salle de Poudlard subissait des chutes d'O.V.N.I. ? lui demanda Fred en riant.

- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! réclama Mrs.McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler.

Le directeur se leva. Ses yeux luisaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Chers élèves, ainsi commence votre année à Poudlard. J'espère, ainsi que tous vos professeurs, qu'elle sera agréable et portera ses fruits. C'est à dire que vous en sortirez plus instruits que vous n'y êtes entrés, et qu'aucun problème majeur ne troublera notre quiétude.

Il sourit en regardant Harry. Aucun problème ? songea le garçon. Il fallait croire qu'il les attirait, les problèmes ! Depuis sa première année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, il ne se passait pas un trimestre sans événement notoire. Harry s'était retrouvé trois fois aux griffes de Voldemort, la dernière ayant été la plus catastrophique puisqu'un de ses camarades y avait perdu la vie.

- Bref, je m'efforcerais de faire régner le calme et la tranquillité dans cette école, poursuivit Dumbledore. Maintenant, que tout le monde se rende à son cours. Au travail !

Harry aurait juré que le vieil homme avait étouffé un éclat de rire en observant les mines déconfites des élèves, qui se reprirent vite malgré tout et quittèrent la salle en petits groupes.

- Bon, on y est vraiment obligés, soupira Ron.

- Hé oui ! On n'est plus en vacances ! lui rappela Georges en lui donnant une bourrade.

Les jumeaux quittèrent la petite bande.

- Alors, dans l'ordre, les cours d'aujourd'hui, dit Ron en lisant son emploi du temps : métamorphose, soins aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentard, pause, puis potions avec les Serpentard encore, histoire de la magie, et défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais pourquoi suis-je né ? clama-t-il d'un ton dramatique qui fit éclater de rire ses amis.

- Ne te plains pas, lui dit Hermione. J'ai deux options, moi ! Arithmancie et étude des moldus !

- Pourquoi tu veux en faire toujours plus que les autres ? lui demanda le rouquin. Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas d'une option, comme tout le monde ?

- Pas comme tout le monde, s'interposa Jo. Moi aussi, j'ai pris deux options. Divination et étude des moldus.

Ron regarda les deux amies d'un œil rond.

- Ah, les filles ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Le cours de métamorphose touchait à sa fin. Mrs.McGonagall avait jugé bon de démarrer le trimestre sur une petite interrogation pour « remettre en mémoire les bases de l'année précédente », ce qui lui avait valu un bon quart d'heure de soupirs rageurs et quelques nouveaux ennemis.

- Quelle poisse ! souffla Ron en rangeant ses livres dans son sac. C'est ça qu'on appelle bien commencer l'année ! Cette vieille chouette de McGonagall qui nous colle ça la première heure du premier jour du premier trimestre de...

- Arrête de te lamenter, Ron ! Elle doit bien vérifier qu'on a quand même un peu travaillé pendant les vacances ! Et cette interrogation était vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple ! l'interrompit Hermione.

Harry s'empressa de relancer la conversation en voyant l'air outré de son ami :

- Et toi Jo ? Tu t'en es bien sortie ?

- Je pense, oui. Nous avions étudié la plupart des sujets, à Beauxbâtons.

Les quatre jeunes gens rejoignirent leurs camarades dans le parc de Poudlard. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient séparés en deux groupes distincts. Malefoy, accompagnés de ses deux gorilles, tournait le dos aux arrivants. Tant mieux, pensa Harry, j'échappe temporairement à ses sarcasmes.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques était assuré par Hagrid. Le demi-géant avait le chic pour dénicher des animaux magiques dangereux ou répugnants. Heureusement, il avait décidé de consacrer la première semaine de travail aux différentes sortes de dragons et il n'avait aucun spécimen, puisque leur vente était très réglementée. La classe poussa une soupir de soulagement à l'unisson lorsque le garde-chasse leur annonça la -bonne- nouvelle.

Hagrid fit son cours dans l'herbe du parc, près de sa cabane. Il montra des photos de dragons pour illustrer son discours, tandis que la plupart des élèves papotait.

- Hé ben ça nous change, dit Dean en roulant dans l'herbe pour s'asseoir près de Harry. J'ai bien cru que notre bon vieux Hagrid allait nous sortir des bêbêtes encore plus affreuses que les Scroutts à pétards !

- Tu rigoles ? répondit Ron. Plus affreux, ça n'existe pas !

- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la défense contre les Forces du Mal. Imaginez que le Ministère nous donne un autre Maugrey Fol Œil !

- Tu parles ! Moi, ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est d'un autre Lockhart ! s'esclaffa Dean.

- De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être un autre Lockhart, dit Harry, se prêtant au jeu. On en aurait déjà entendu parler !

Jo somnolait au soleil. Les derniers beaux jours de l'été, car septembre était déjà bien avancé. La jeune fille, allongée dans les fleurs, songeait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ de Londres. Poudlard était si différent de Beauxbâtons ! L'école correspondait beaucoup mieux à son caractère libre et sauvage. A Beauxbâtons, les couleurs pastels prédominaient et le confort était partout de mise, alors que la majesté de Poudlard était rehaussée par l'architecture de l'antique bâtisse.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Jo en fut soudain tirée par un contact furtif sur sa main. Elle entrouvrit les yeux sur un visage pâle qui s'empourpra.

- Désolé, marmonna Drago en retirant rapidement sa main et en se rapprochant de ses compères de Serpentard.

Jo se détourna elle aussi pour rejoindre Hermione, qui, fidèle à son habitude, écoutait attentivement Hagrid. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune fille se sentit bouleversée.

* * *

OK, ce chapitre n'est pas très haletant, mais la suite arrive bientôt.

**Inferno-Hell: **merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! Plus de précisions sur ce qu'il se passe avec Drago dans les prochains chapitres... Bisous!

**Arwene Evans: **merci!!! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic!!! Kisses!!

**pame: **merci de m'encourager, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît et ta review m'a fait très plaisir!!! Enormes bizzz!

Continuez de reviewer, je vous adore!!!!

Au prochain chapitre, guerre ouverte avec Serpentard! Extrait du chapitre 8: **Le Duel**

"[...]_ Jo se détendit. Une bonne bagarre ne lui avait jamais fait peur, elle allait donner une bonne raclée à ces prétentieuses._[...]"


	8. Le duel

**Chapitre 8 : Le duel **

- C'est trop bête que l'on soit obligés d'aller s'enterrer dans les cachots avec les Serpentard alors qu'on aurait tellement mieux à faire ! s'exclama Ron, dépité, en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs souterrains à la suite de ses amis.

- C'est notre premier cours avec Rogue, il ne devrait pas être aussi sévère que d'habitude, l'encouragea Hermione.

- Sévère ? répondit Ron. Il est carrément sadique !

Ses amis n'eurent pas le cœur à rire. Plus ils s'enfonçaient sous terre, plus l'image de leur professeur de potions devenait réelle et menaçante.

Jo marchait derrière eux. Elle se faisait une opinion assez mauvaise de Rogue, aux dires de ses camarades. Et c'est vrai que les couloirs sombres ne lui donnaient pas envie de continuer vers la salle de potions. Heureusement que Harry, Ron et Hermione l'entouraient et ne lui laissaient pas le choix, sinon, elle serait remontée aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait pu pour échapper au silence oppressant qui régnait ici.

Bientôt, les quatre amis arrivèrent à bon port. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, alignés près du mur, se taisaient.

- C'est trop la joie ce cours ! glissa Seamus alors que Ron et Harry passaient devant lui.

Les élèves se repartirent silencieusement devant les chaudrons. Jo se retrouva assise à côté d'une fille de Serpentard qui n'avait pas l'air enchantée d'une telle voisine.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Je vais procéder aujourd'hui à un petit vérificatif de vos connaissances.

- Ca veut dire une autre interro, soupira Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

La seule potion du Sommeil ayant été à la hauteur de son nom fut celle d'Hermione, comme l'on s'y attendait. Neville fit perdre dix points à Gryffondor. Après avoir goûté à sa potion, ce qui était une punition très cruelle, il se sentit malade et termina le cours en faisant des bulles à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Quant à Seamus, il fit exploser son chaudron en mettant trop de pus de Bubobulb dilué dans sa potion. Les élèves de Serpentard ricanaient, même la voisine de Jo ne se gênait pas pour s'esclaffer. Si bien que la jeune sorcière en eut assez.

- Excuse-moi, pourrais-je connaître les causes de ton hilarité ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- La cause, c'est tes copains, dit-elle en désignant le visage noirci de Seamus. Doués comme des manches à balais ! Et encore, c'est une insulte pour les balais...

- Dis donc, tu ne crois pas que c'est parce que le prof t'aide que tu réussis ta potion ? s'emporta Jo. Il est déjà venu quatre fois te donner des conseils alors qu'il a laissé Neville s'empêtrer avec ses ingrédients ! Heureusement qu'il vous a à la bonne, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de cette salle et de tous les élèves qui sont dedans !

- Hé la Gryff, tu te prends pour qui, là ? s'écria sa voisine. Tu te crois supérieure, c'est ça ? Ne te ravise pas de me parler comme ça !

- Et toi, n'insulte pas les autres ! Ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir le professeur Rogue comme prof principal !

- Tu veux peut-être dire qu'on est ses chouchous et que sans lui on n'y arriverait pas ? gronda la fille.

Le ton montait rapidement et les nerfs des deux jeunes filles en pâtissaient de plus en plus. La cloche qui marquait la fin du cours retentit, arrêtant provisoirement l'altercation.

- Pour demain, vous me réviserez cette potion, surtout les quelques Gryffondor qui ont eu de petits... tracas, annonça Rogue d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Les ricanements reprirent. Jo se leva avec dignité et passa devant Malefoy, attablé à son pupitre, qui se tût aussitôt. Personne ne remarqua ce silence de sa part.

Jo attendit ses amis en-dehors de la salle. Les Serpentard la dévisageaient en passant.

- Hé, la goule ! lança une voix dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Jo se retourna pour faire face à la fille de Serpentard accompagnée de deux de ses camarades. Les mains sur les hanches, elle paraissait sûre d'elle et un sourire moqueur traversait son visage.

- J'aime pas qu'on m'embête, dit-elle.

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, répondit Jo.

La fille parut un instant déconcertée, mais se reprit aussitôt. Comment la jeune sorcière pourrait-elle résister à un trio de Serpentard qui mesuraient deux têtes de plus qu'elle et pesaient trois fois son poids ?

- Moi c'est Jane Grave. N'oublie pas ce nom, moi et mes copines, on va te démolir !

- Je suis enchantée que l'on se décide enfin à faire connaissance, répondit calmement Jo.

Sous l'œil amusé de Drago, la jeune fille serra la main de Jane, celle de ses acolytes, puis se désintéressa des trois Serpentard. Un groupe d'élèves s'était amassé autour de la scène. Harry, Hermione et Ron sortirent de la salle de potions en soutenant Neville, en pleine crise de hoquets, qui projetait des bulles multicolores aux quatre coins du couloir. Dès qu'il vit son amie aux prises avec un vrai mastodonte, Harry lâcha le pauvre garçon et se précipita à la rescousse de Jo. Ron rattrapa Neville avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre.

Malheureusement, Harry fût stoppé par une barrière de Serpentard qui n'attendaient que la bagarre. Il se faufila entre les élèves, jouant des coudes, pour parvenir... à côté de Drago.

- Tiens, Potter, tu es venu admirer les talents de ton _amie_, siffla-t-il.

Harry prit ceci pour une raillerie ironique. Il se retourna vers Drago, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Calme-toi, Potter. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas la guerre, dit-il de sa voix traînante, en fixant toujours Jo. Laisse-la, elle se débrouillera toute seule.

- Tu ne veux pas la guerre ? C'est étrange, répondit Harry. Figure-toi que quand mes amis ont des problèmes, je les aide toujours, moi. Il se trouve que Jane Grave _est _un problème, et je ne laisserai pas Jo faire face seule.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais ce n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, dit-il en faisant un étrange sourire.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la signification de ce sourire. Il vint se placer à côté de Jo et brandit sa baguette.

- Tu as besoin de Potter pour te défendre, pauvre petite ? ricana Jane. Il n'as pas l'air d'être au courant qu'on ne frappe pas une fille, même avec une rose ou une baguette magique !

Les Serpentard regardaient les Gryffondor encore restants d'un air mauvais. Seamus, Dean et Ron se préparèrent à la bagarre générale, retroussant les manches de leurs robes de sorcier, tandis que Hermione emmenait Neville à l'infirmerie en lançant des regards mi-figue mi-raisin à ses amis : d'un côté, elle abhorrait le désordre et la violence, mais de l'autre, elle encourageait les Gryffondor dans un élan « patriotique ».

Jo se rendit compte que tout ce remue-ménage concernait Harry. Elle lui chuchota de la laisser régler cette affaire seule. Le jeune sorcier la regarda, espérant la faire changer d'avis, mais la flamme de la détermination luisait dans ses yeux félins. Il abandonna la partie à son amie. Des grognements de satisfaction retentirent du côté des Serpentard lorsque Harry retraversa le cercle des spectateurs.

Jane et ses deux « copines » s'approchèrent, menaçantes. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais Jo sentait que les Serpentard n'attendaient que le début des hostilités pour prendre les paris.

Elle se détendit. Une bonne bagarre ne lui avait jamais fait peur, elle allait donner une raclée à ces prétentieuses. Pourtant, elle sentait que ce n'était pas pareil que lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Elle allait se battre pour quelque chose d'autre que les insultes, pour que quelqu'un comprenne qui elle était.

Une main agrippa sa queue de cheval et tira dessus. Aussitôt Jo sentit la magie affluer dans son corps, parcourir ses membres jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Quelques minuscules étincelles en jaillirent, qu'elle crût être seule à remarquer. Tous regardaient le spectacle, mais deux autres paires d'yeux seulement aperçurent l'électricité qui parcourait Jo.

La jeune fille fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et empoigna la première fille à bras le corps. Une décharge électrique la traversa, qui mit son adversaire hors d'état de nuire sans toutefois la blesser.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Rosa en se tenant l'épaule. C'était quoi, ce truc ?

Les Serpentard qui avaient tous misés sur Jane froncèrent les sourcils. Drago sourit, Dean et Seamus restèrent bouche bée et Ron lança un clin d'œil à Harry qui reporta son attention sur la scène.

Jane et Kelly avaient sorti leurs baguettes.

- On avait dit à la loyale, leur rappela Jo.

- Tu trouves que c'est loyal, ce que tu viens de faire à Rosa ? siffla Jane. _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Jo évita de peu le sortilège de paralysie et fit un double salto arrière pour arriver devant Kelly, ce qui fit siffler Seamus d'admiration et écarquiller les yeux des Serpentard. Kelly pointa sa baguette et lança un Reducto, qui dévia devant un bouclier invisible formé par Jo.

Jane grogna de colère en voyant son alliée jeter sa baguette à terre en signe de défaite et rejoindre les spectateurs en époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

- _Tarentallegra_ !

Le sort dévia à son tour, mais Jane remarqua qu'il n'avait pas complètement ricoché sur Jo.

- _Furunculus _! cria à nouveau la fille de Serpentard.

Le bouclier de Jo avait été neutralisé, et le sort atteint sa cible, provoquant des éclats de joie chez les Serpentard. Le visage de la jeune fille se couvrit de furoncles. Harry voulut s'élancer mais deux garçons le retinrent.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? demanda Jane. Abandonne !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, répondit Jo. Je te proposerais plutôt d'arrêter là les hostilités avant qu'une de nous deux n'ait de sérieux ennuis.

- Alors tu as la trouille, Gryffondor ? s'exclama Jane. A mon avis, c'est toi qui risque d'avoir des ennuis !

Jo se rapprocha de Jane et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me provoque, lui murmura-t-elle.

Les furoncles qui couvraient sa peau commencèrent à disparaître. Jane resta bouche bée. Ce sort était très difficile à maîtriser et seul l'antidote de madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pouvait y remédier.

- Alors, Jane Grave, oublie cette histoire et retourne avec tes amies, lui intima Jo.

Bien qu'abasourdie, Jane ne voulut pas battre en retraite devant les autres Serpentard. Jo dardait toujours ses yeux félins sur elle, et elle eût soudain l'impression que le visage de la jeune fille s'allongeait, se couvrait de poils. Elle eût bientôt la tête d'un magnifique tigre devant elle, aux mêmes yeux d'un vert brillant que deux secondes plus tôt.

- C'est bon, j'abandonne ! dit Jane en haussant les épaules, rageuse.

Les élèves de Serpentard se rendirent à leur cours suivant. Avant de faire comme eux, Jane s'approcha de son adversaire. Les deux filles se mesurèrent du regard.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, dit Jane. Soit j'ai rêvé, soit le Choixpeau s'est trompé.

Elle s'éloigna avec Kelly et Rosa sur ces paroles mystérieuses.

Seamus, Dean, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers la jeune sorcière.

- Waouh ! La classe ! s'écria Dean.

- Moi qui rêvais de dérouiller un de ces Serpentard, j'ai un exemple ! dit Seamus. Joan Ennett, la reine du ring !

Jo fut heureuse de se libérer de la tension qu'elle avait accumulé. A chaque fois qu'elle usait trop intensément de sa magie, elle se sentait nerveuse, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle, et le fait de s'être donné en spectacle auréolée de magie la dérangeait. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de se battre, tout s'était mis en marche automatiquement.

- Jo... Tu es sûre que ça ira ? demanda Harry. On dirait que tu es en état de choc ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

La jeune fille lui indiqua d'un signe de tête que tout allait bien. Avant de remonter, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Le pâle Serpentard était encore là. Elle lui dédia un de ses plus beaux sourires et s'enfonça hardiment dans les couloirs à la suite de ses amis.

« Je crois que je rêve », se dit Drago en rejoignant Crabbe et Goyle.

Lorsque le couloir fut désert, une ombre dorée sortit du pan de mur derrière lequel elle s'était dissimulée.

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue! En effet j'ai traversé une phase de "pas trop envie de continuer ma fic" masi heureusement comme d'hab mes 2 tits reviewers chéris m'ont redonné goût à ma fic! Et je viens de publier le chapitre 25 sur TWWO!!!

Mille fois merci:

**Inferno-Hell**: n'éclate pas, n'éclate pas! lol voilà pour toi le chapitre 8 et le suivant dès que je peux! Bizzzzz énormes!

**Arwene Evans**: thanks!!! ça me fait tjrs hyper plaisir tes compliments! continue! Kissses...

Chapitre 9: **Nouveau professeur et flash-back**

Le suspense est levé à propos du prof de DFCM!!!! J'espère que ma fic vous plait, laissez 1 review!!!!

_Athena_


	9. Nouveau professeur et flashback

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveau professeur et flash-back**

Les Gryffondor de cinquième année ne se réveillèrent d'un coma profond que lorsque la cloche tinta. Ce fut aussitôt un chahut monstrueux accompagné d'un bruit qui s'amplifiait continuellement. Le pauvre professeur Binns sauta de son siège. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, lui-même s'endormait légèrement pendant ses cours, où plutôt somnolait dans une sorte de transe pendant qu'il récitait les dates historiques du monde des sorciers.

Les quatre amis suivirent le flot d'élèves qui déambulait dans les couloirs. - Est-ce que le professeur Binns est toujours comme ça ? glissa Jo à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci sur le ton de la confidence, on dirait qu'il prend des somnifères avant d'entrer en cours !

- Tu ne trouves pas que Jo a une bonne influence sur Hermione ? demanda Ron à Harry. Hermione est de plus en plus détendue, et, si j'en crois mes oreilles, elle vient de faire une critique sur un prof !

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, et puis c'est vrai qu'hier, elle a raté le départ du Poudlard Express…

- J'en reviens toujours pas, soupira Ron. Je commence à vraiment apprécier Jo !

Les jeunes garçons eurent un sourire de connivence. Le petit groupe rattrapa le reste des Gryffondor, et tous se rangèrent en attendant le nouveau professeur.

- Pas un vieux moche ! supplia Dean. Ni une moche vieille d'ailleurs !

- Pas un jeune beau genre Lockhart non plus ! supplia Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ? demanda Jo.

- Une jeune belle ! répondirent les deux amis d'un commun accord avant de pouffer.

- Ne rêvez pas trop, dit Hermione. En prof de défense contre les Forces du Mal, une jolie jeune femme… Je ne sais pas qui aurait le courage de venir enseigner les sortilèges impardonnables à une bande de gamins…

Mais les deux compères ne faisaient plus attention à elle, ni d'ailleurs aucun Gryffondor. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle arrivante… Une jeune femme blonde et assez charmante !

- Entrez, je vous en prie, dit-elle d'une voix cristalline tout en indiquant la salle de classe de sa main aux longs doigts graciles.

Les élèves obéirent comme de petits agneaux. Dès qu'ils furent assis, la jeune femme se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Athénaïs Johns. Je serais votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal tout au long de cette année. J'espère que je réussirais à faire de vous de jeunes personnes bien rompues aux méthodes de sorcellerie dangereuses.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, ses yeux bruns se promenaient sur chaque rang, détaillant chaque élève à qui elle allait avoir affaire. Elle était habillée de vêtements simples mais élégants : un T-Shirt sans manches et un pantalon couleur d'or. Ses longs cheveux blonds coulaient sur ses épaules. Toute sa personne rayonnait comme un soleil.

- … Donc, si vous avez des ennuis ou si vous vouliez me faire part de certaines choses, je suis à votre entière disposition. Je voudrais aussi vous prévenir qu'une sortie est prévue ce trimestre, dans le cadre de ce cours. Je vous distribuerais la feuille de renseignements tout à l'heure. Sachez juste que cette sortie est autorisée par le professeur Dumbledore, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas besoin de l'autorisation de vos parents ou tuteurs légaux. Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ?

Lavande Brown leva la main.

- Que va-t-on faire cette année, mademoiselle Johns ?

- Je n'ai pas le programme exact en tête mais les cours de ce trimestre sont basés sur les sortilèges d'immobilisation et de paralysie, répondit aimablement la jeune femme.

Harry soupira. Ca allait être autre chose que les cours du professeur Fol Œil ! L'ex-Auror leur avait montré les effets des sortilèges impardonnables. Ses heures de classe étaient toujours palpitantes, ce n'était pas en enseignant le Petrificus Totalus ou le Stupefix qu'Athénaïs Johns allait rivaliser avec l'ancien professeur…

Les Gryffondor remontaient d'un pas pesant vers leur salle commune, la feuille de sortie à la main. Harry la parcourut rapidement.

_Visite de la demeure et rencontre de Célestin Farmer, sorcier célèbre pour ses nombreuses années passées à combattre les Forces du Mal._

_Départ de Poudlard le 12 novembre à 9 heures précises, retour en soirée vers 20 heures._

_Les élèves de 5ème année seront accompagnés par les professeurs Rogue et Johns. Cette sortie obligatoire est autorisée par le Ministère de la Magie et moi-même. _

_Les élèves seront priés de se rendre dans le Hall à 8 heures et demie. Le transport jusqu'à Hampton sera effectué par le biais de Portoloins._

_Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore_

- Encore un ancien Auror qui bondit dès qu'il entend une porte s'ouvrir, dit Georges qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

- Tu ne dis pas ça pour nous remonter le moral, j'espère ? demanda le rouquin. De toute façon, si ça nous évite une journée de travail…

- Ca peut être intéressant, renchérit Hermione. Il pourra nous expliquer beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire, sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et les Mangemorts, sur les moyens de contrer les attaques… D'ailleurs, je pense que j'irais me renseigner sur Célestin Farmer à la bibliothèque !

Harry sourit. Son amie passait le plus clair de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, plongée dans de gros volumes de sorcellerie. Mais c'était grâce à elle et aux livres que Harry s'était sortie de beaucoup de situations périlleuses : les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard renfermaient les solutions de nombreux problèmes… ils avaient renseignés le trio sur l'origine et les particularités du Basilic, sur Nicolas Flamel et la Pierre Philosophale, et sur d'autres sujets importants.

- Comme tu veux, moi je suis trop fatigué pour bouger de là ! dit Ron en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Vous la trouvez comment, cette Miss Johns ?

- Super ! s'exclama Seamus, assis dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux.

- Je ne te demande pas physiquement ! rit Ron.

Tandis que ses amis discutaient, Jo réfléchit. « J'ai déjà entendu parler de Farmer. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. » La mémoire développée de la jeune fille fit ressortir du fond de son esprit des bribes d'évènements passés et déjà presque oubliés. Elle s'abandonna à ses souvenirs.

_- Jo ! Ma chérie ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

_Ma mère court vers moi. Elle s'arrête au milieu du trottoir et me prend par la main. _

_- Et bien, mon cœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle en voyant mon visage défait._

_Je me mets à pleurer doucement. Ma mère essuie mes larmes et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me berce un petit moment. Son parfum m'entoure et me protège. Nous rentrons à la maison. _

_Elle me donne un verre de lait et attend que je lui parle._

_- Margaret… elle m'a tiré les cheveux… et… et moi, j'ai pas fait exprès, je te le promets… j'ai renversé son encre et, après, la directrice… elle a dit qu'elle veut… te parler… mais, j'ai pas fait exprès… _

_Je hoquette à qui mieux mieux. Ma mère me serre convulsivement dans ses longs bras blancs. Je lève mes yeux ruisselants vers elle : son visage est blanc comme un linge. Elle détourne la tête. _

_Mais je l'ai vu. Ce que tu as fait est vraiment méchant, dit une voix dans mon esprit. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… reste mon seul argument._

_- Mon bébé… N'aie pas peur… Maman va aller voir la directrice avec papa, mon chou… Ne crains rien._

_Elle m'assied sur la chaise et enfile son manteau._

_- Maman ? _

_- Reste là. Je reviens tout de suite, mon ange. Sois bien sage._

_Elle me dépose un baiser sur le front, et sort. J'entends le claquement de ses escarpins sur les dalles._

_J'enfouis mon visage dans la fourrure du bébé tigre en un geste de protection instinctif. Son contact me rassure et je m'endors sur le flanc de mon compagnon._

_Les voix résonnent dans mon crâne. Je somnole, les yeux mi-clos. Tout ce remue-ménage me dérange, qu'on me laisse dormir ! Un craquement, des bruits divers retentissent au milieu des phrases. Je parviens enfin à émerger assez pour comprendre quelques mots._

_- Elle vient de s'en rendre compte ! Ca ne peut signifier qu'une chose, Hugues ! Tu sais que l'on peut faire confiance à Agnès. Nous devons partir avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent !_

_- Est-ce que Jo est au courant ? _

_- Elle n'est au courant de rien… Il ne faut pas la brusquer… Nous le lui dirons plus tard…_

_- Nous ne pouvons pas lui cacher ses pouvoirs… Mais tu as raison, Mélanie, ne lui disons rien de plus que ce qui est simple et sans danger. Pour la préserver, nous devons lui tenir secret que…_

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi ai-je gardé contact avec Edgar ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu l'oublier tout de suite ? C'est ainsi que je lui ai permis de mettre ses desseins à exécution ! Ma pauvre enfant… Je n'aurai jamais cru que mon frère pouvait être ainsi… C'est à cause de Lui qu'il a changé !_

_- Mélanie… _

_- Nous devons à présent craindre les deux côtés ! Surveiller nos avants et nos arrières, sans alliés ! Où aller pour nous cacher à la fois de Farmer et de… de Lui ? Aucun endroit…_

_- Allons en France. Nous prendrons un autre nom… Personne ne saura rien de notre passé !_

_Je me lève et me dirige vers les voix. Elles viennent du salon. Papa serre maman dans ses bras. Le spectacle de la pièce sens dessus-dessous me tire un son étonné. Aussitôt papa vient vers moi et m'embrasse, tandis que maman prend une photo de nous trois dans un cadre et la met dans une grande valise. J'aperçois des vêtements et des objets dans la valise._

_- Maman, où est-ce qu'on va ? je demande en baillant._

_Ma main est toujours posée sur le dos du petit fauve. Ma mère articule péniblement, face à la fenêtre d'où l'on aperçoit le ciel sans étoiles :_

_- Nous allons quelque part où rien ne pourra nous arriver, ma chérie… où rien ne pourra nous arriver…_

- Jo ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix fraîche.

Un visage se pencha sur la jeune fille.

- Tu nous a fait peur ! murmura doucement la voix.

Les yeux bruns semblaient soulagés. Une autre figure approcha.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demandèrent les yeux bleus.

- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien ! Il est minuit passée, mais tu as bougé pendant ton sommeil…

- Pas que ça ! Tu as aussi gémi, et sangloté. Tu as failli tomber de ton lit ! chuchota une autre voix.

- Les filles…

- Chut maintenant, intima calmement Hermione. On reparlera demain, Jo. Il vaut mieux dormir tout de suite, sinon on sera fatiguées demain.

Jo se retourna dans ses couvertures. Elle était encore tendue après avoir revécu cet épisode. Le sens des phrases qu'elle avait entendu lui échappait encore. Elle n'avait rien compris et ne voulait rien comprendre.

Elle sentit un souffle léger près d'elle.

- Bonne nuit, murmura Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, répondit la jeune fille. Merci...

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son amie et lui sourit. Elles se comprirent, et la jeune sorcière retourna dans son lit.

Jo se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonne amie. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait presque pas eu.

Avant d'avoir pu se demander comment elle s'était retrouvée couchée dans son dortoir sans avoir mangé, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible.

**Inferno-Hell**, tu peux m'accabler d'injures si tu veux! Je suis désoléééée! Je croyais que je n'avais eu aucune review pour le chapitre précédent, mais j'aurai dû me douter que j'en avais eu une de toi, fidèle reviewer lol!!!! Donc merci, merci, merci, merci et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre et que tu continueras à me lire et à laisser des reviews comme tu le fais!!!

Juste pour vous dire que j'ai stoppé cette fic sur l'autre site où je la publie car plus personne ne me lisait. Je ferai la même chose sur quand ça sera pareil (mais je crois qu'avec Inferno-Hell je ne l'arrêterai jamais! lol! merci encore à toi!).

Voilà et merci à ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews. Bizzz d'Athéna


	10. Canalise ton énergie!

**Chapitre 10 : Canalise ton énergie !**

La semaine suivante s'écoula dans une relative tranquillité. Harry croisa quelques fois Drago dans les couloirs, mais le jeune Serpentard semblait vouloir l'éviter plutôt que le provoquer. Quant à Jo, elle ne se déplaçait jamais seule dans Poudlard, elle était toujours accompagnée de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle croisait le chemin de Malefoy, le jeune sorcier s'empourprait légèrement et se replongeait dans ses conversations. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux niait toute indifférence de sa part.

Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient commencé. Chaque soir, Harry se rendait sur le terrain et jouait avec son équipe. Il prenait ce sport très au sérieux, c'était d'ailleurs un sport extrêmement sérieux puisqu'il existait un championnat. Harry avait assisté à la finale, l'an précédent, avec Ron et sa famille.

C'était un sport autrement plus difficile physiquement et moralement que le football ou même le rugby dont les anglais raffolent. Les joueurs de Quidditch volaient sur des balais pendant la partie. Ils risquaient à tout moment de recevoir un Cognard en pleine figure. Il faut savoir que les Cognards sont de grosses balles doués d'un sens de l'orientation inné, qui se dirigent vers les joueurs et les frappent de plein fouet si un batteur ne se trouve pas à proximité pour les renvoyer vers l'équipe adverse. Pendant ce temps, le Souaffle, une autre sorte de balle, passait de main en main, et les joueurs s'efforçaient de marquer des buts.

Harry avait un autre rôle : attrapeur. Il devait attraper une minuscule boule volante, le Vif d'Or, pendant la partie. L'attrapeur qui la saisissait faisait le plus souvent gagner son équipe.

Les entraînements étaient donc rudes. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine, exhortait ses joueurs à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Harry rentrait invariablement en sueur dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

Cet après-midi là encore, pendant le cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal, il se remémorait les conseils d'Olivier. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que les cours d'Athénaïs Johns n'allaient pas être passionnants, malgré les efforts de la jeune femme pour intéresser ses élèves aux sortilèges de paralysie.

- On les connaît déjà, mademoiselle ! avait risqué Hermione.

Athénaïs avait soupiré.

- Je le sais bien, miss Granger. Mais c'est le programme de l'année, et je dois le suivre, tout du moins sur ses grandes lignes !

Hermione avait hoché la tête et repris sa démonstration du Stupefix.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était gris. De lourds nuages annonçaient la pluie. Harry pensait à ce que lui avait dit son capitaine pour jouer au Quidditch lorsqu'il pleuvait des cordes. S'agripper au manche de son balai, ne pas oublier ses gants anti-dérapants (merci Hermione !), ne pas voler trop vite, ni en ligne droite…

La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit. Les élèves recopièrent à la hâte les règles pour lancer un Stupefix et sortirent de la salle. Athénaïs effaça le tableau.

- Au revoir, mademoiselle, lancèrent les jeunes sorciers.

- Joan, attendez… est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de rester un peu ? J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire.

Hermione interrogea Jo du regard. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Euh… Non, répondit Jo. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini, chuchota-t-elle à Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Le trio quitta la salle. Athénaïs posa le chiffon à tableau sur le bureau et replaça une mèche rebelle. Jo la dévisagea. Elle avait les traits si fins… Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? La jeune fille lui donna dans les 22 ans. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe de sorcière réglementaire, mais de couleur beige bordée d'or, qui moulait impeccablement ses formes digne d'un mannequin. Jo ne doutait pas qu'elle faisait tourner la tête à de nombreux représentants du sexe masculin.

- Voilà, j'étais descendue la semaine dernière dans les cachots pour… demander un renseignement à Sév… Mr.Rogue.

Jo nota inconsciemment les hésitations d'Athénaïs.

- J'ai surpris une scène que je ne devais peut-être pas voir… Peut-être que j'aurai du partir, ou éviter toute confrontation. Mais c'est alors que j'ai vu quels sentiments vous agitaient. Et j'ai senti l'afflux d'énergie qui vous submergeait. J'ai alors décidé de laisser faire, de voir comment vous vous débrouilliez. Et je n'ai pas été déçue. Vous avez cette énergie en vous, mais vous la laissez exploser sans retenue…

Au fur et à mesure que Athénaïs parlait, Jo revivait la scène. Sa bagarre avec Jane, Kelly et Rosa, qui avait été si brusque, si brutale… Elle ne l'avait presque pas souhaitée. Une force plus puissante qu'elle l'avait obligée à se battre.

Jo sentit qu'une ambiance étrange se créait petit à petit dans la pièce, une ambiance presque fraternelle.

Athénaïs se tut soudain. Elle sonda les yeux de Jo.

- Si jeune… c'est… étrange. Oui, c'est étrange.

Elle saisit les mains de la jeune fille. Jo ressentit comme une décharge et les étincelles bleutées à présent familières apparurent sur son épiderme. Mais elle n'essaya pas de se retirer. Elle se laissa parcourir par l'électricité, elle sentit leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, et soudain, tout fut clair et simple. Il n'y avait plus de secret entre les deux jeunes femmes. Jo et Athénaïs se regardèrent : elles partageaient la même magie. Jo lisait en son professeur comme en un livre ouvert. La quiétude de la jeune femme n'était qu'extérieure. Jo découvrit chez elle des émotions surprenantes, qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnées, principalement de la peur et de la détermination, du courage et de la volonté. En cherchant plus loin, Jo trouva l'amour. Mais ce sentiment était comme étouffé, ancien mais profondément enfoui et préservé. Les braises de ce feu intérieur n'attendaient que de se raviver…

Enfin leurs mains se séparèrent. Chacune redevint ce qu'elle était, individuelle et unique. Les deux jeunes filles se sentaient en totale confiance. Un flot de questions se pressa aux lèvres de l'élève, mais elle les refoula.

- Les Réceptacles… murmura Athénaïs. Seul un Réceptacle possède ce don et dispose de la magie manuelle.

- Un quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Réceptacle, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre. Je suis juste là pour t'apprendre à canaliser ton énergie, et à t'en servir pour te protéger. Car, vois-tu, cette magie te contrôle. Il faut que tu prennes le pouvoir sur elle.

Bien que Jo brûlait d'envie de comprendre la jeune femme, elle se retint. Athénaïs lui sourit.

- Joan, si tu veux être maîtresse de toi, il faut que quelqu'un t'aide. Et le Destin m'a mis sur ton chemin justement pour t'apporter cette aide. Il faudra maintenant, si tu l'acceptes, que tu viennes ici un soir par semaine. Prends-le à titre de cours particulier. Mais c'est tout à ton honneur si tu refuses ! Sache seulement que tu passerais à côté de quelque chose de très important, peut-être même de vital.

Jo acquiesça. Même si des heures de cours en plus ne l'enchantaient guère, elle comprit que c'était nécessaire pour elle de ne plus se laisser aller à des débordements de colère publics. Et elle songea secrètement que des cours spéciaux avec Athénaïs lui semblaient plus envisageables qu'avec l'acariâtre professeur Rogue !

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron étaient assis dans des fauteuils. Une brise fraîche pénétrait dans la pièce par les fenêtres ouvertes. Hermione, accoudée à l'une d'elles, regardait au-dehors.

- On dirait que vous n'allez pas avoir beau temps pour le premier match de l'année ! dit-elle en levant le visage vers les lourds nuages qui stagnaient dans le ciel.

- Oui, mais tant qu'il ne grêle pas, on peut jouer, répondit Angelina Johnson qui se chauffait les mains devant l'âtre avec ses amies.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jo. Elle rejoignit Hermione devant la fenêtre et inspira une grande goulée d'air froid.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, miss Johns ?

- Oh, rien de grave, dit évasivement Jo.

Elle serra le bras d'Hermione pour lui indiquer qu'elle voulait lui parler en privé.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, indiqua Hermione.

- Je… Je dois me changer, expliqua Jo aux Gryffondor qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Les deux filles disparurent dans leur dortoir.

- Bon, eh bien… On descend dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Ron à son ami.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins, dit Harry.

« Que voulait la prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Jo ? Moi qui connaît cette fille depuis… très longtemps, je sais que quelque chose la tourmente. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Et comme elle préfère se confier à Hermione, je n'apprendrai rien si elle ne veut rien me dire… Hermione est si têtue, parfois ! songea Harry en souriant. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas la trouver sympa…

Elle est très… _attirante,_ dis-le, Harry ! »

Celui-ci se mit une claque mentalement. Comment cette idée avait-elle pu s'imposer à son esprit ? Hermione était son amie, aussi sympa,... attirante... que les autres années !

Il détourna rapidement son esprit de cette voie pour se repencher sur celle qui avait aussi une place dans son coeur, depuis ce jour où elle lui avait rendu ses lunettesbrisées avec un sourire dans les yeux, Jo.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Hermione n'en menait pas large, essayant de comprendre les émotions de son amie dans ses bribes de phrases sans queue ni tête :

- Et elle a pris mes mains, et… je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu, mais il y avait de l'amour, oui ! Mais, d'abord de la tristesse et une sorte de… de résignation. Et elle m'a parlé d'un réceptacle, mais lequel ? Si je ne le connais pas, ce n'est pas à elle de m'apprendre ce que c'est… Elle doit m'aider à canaliser cette énergie…

« Elle a juste besoin de mettre ses idées en ordre, se dit Hermione, assise en face de Jo qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Elle est tellement différente en ce moment ! Elle me fait penser à une petite fille… une toute petite fille effrayée. Surtout ce fameux soir, où elle s'est endormie sans dîner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait, mais elle était si agitée ! Heureusement que Harry et Ron l'ont transportée dans le dortoir quand ils ont vu qu'on n'arrivait pas à la réveiller… Mais qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Est-ce que Jo va nous jouer des tours, pendant cette année qui vient de commencer ? »

Elle regarda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet. Ses yeux vinrent se planter dans les siens, mais Jo détourna le regard. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione sentit à cet instant que Jo était en fait bien une petite fille fragile sous ses dehors intrépides et courageux, rongée par quelque chose dont elle ne savait rien.

- Hermione, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides ! s'écria Jo d'un air suppliant.

- Je serais toujours prête à t'aider, répondit-elle. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais tout me répéter calmement ? Je n'ai pas tout très bien compris…

Jo s'exécuta, s'apaisant au fur et à mesure.

- J'ai peur, dit-elle à la fin de son récit. Depuis que j'ai… que je suis montée dans le Poudlard Express. S'il te plaît, explique-le à Harry et à Ron, vous devez m'aider !

- J'ai une idée, répondit Hermione. On va venir voir de nos propres yeux une de tes « leçons », Jo. Et on saura bien ce qu'il se passe !

« Ouf ! J'ai un peu réussi à la calmer ! On pourra toujours essayer, pour la rassurer… Mais je doute que ça nous apprenne beaucoup de choses. »

- Merci, Herm'. Tu es vraiment sympa, sourit Jo. Regagnant un peu de confiance en elle : Tu penses que Ron et Harry ont réussi à résister à l'appel de leur estomac pour nous attendre ?

- Je parie que non, soupira Hermione, faussement attristée. Mais moi non plus !

Elle fouilla sous le matelas de Lavande Brown et en sortit un sachet de dragées surprises. Elle en enfourna une pleine poignée dans sa bouche et les passa à Jo.

- Si Ron savait ça, il nous tuerait !

- Ouais, mais nous, on en a bien plus besoin que lui ! rigola Jo. Pour les soirées secrètes entre filles qu'on va faire…

- Ah bon ? Quand ?

- Pas plus tard que ce soir ! Après tout, on a le droit de se coucher à pas d'heure, si on veut, non ? C'est ce qu'on faisait souvent à Beauxbâtons, avec les filles de mon dortoir… Au programme : bonbons, confidences et délires entre copines !

- On préviendra Parvati et Lavande. Et puis, je serais pour que Katie et Angelina passent la nuit dans notre chambre… Elles sont super douées pour mettre l'ambiance !

- Okay, Herm'. Tu t'occupes des filles à inviter, et moi jem'arrangepour les préparatifs!

Elles se tapèrent dans la main. Au moins, cette soiréeva dérider Jo… pensa Hermione. Au moins, je pourrais oublier un peu, pensa celle-ci...

* * *

Ce chapitre est encore dédié à **Inferno-Hell** à qui je voudrais encore dire merci. J'ai l'impression que tu es mon seul lecteur mais un lecteur super fidèle! lol. Donc cette fic continue à être publiée grâce à toi - peut-être même que je la terminerai! (parce que j'ai arrêté son écriture depuis un certain temps par faute de motivation ou d'enthousiasme de lecteurs).

Je vais un peu changer mon prochain chapitre car je le trouve très... nul lol, il sera donc un peu plus intéressant que celui que j'ai publié sur l'autre site où ma fic est en ligne.

Merci Inferno-Hell d'apprécier Jo parce que maintenant que je sais ce que c'est qu'une Mary-Sue j'ai l'impression que c'en est un peu une, bien que ce ne soit pas mon intention et que j'essaie de développer au maximum son caractère en ne délaissant pas les autres personnages... Enfin voilà, je connais déjà toute la fin de ma fic mais disons que j'ai un blocage d'écriture et comme dit plus haut, un manque d'enthousiasme.

Big bizz à ceux qui lisent ma fic ou même ceux qui viennent de la commencer, ou tous ceux qui passeront par cette page! Laissez-moi des reviews, j'adooooooore! Lol!!!

Athéna...


	11. Des personnes peu recommandables

**Chapitre 11 : Des personnes peu recommandables…**

Le soir même, sept filles se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre que partageaient habituellement Parvati, Lavande, Hermione et Jo. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bells et Alicia Spinnet avaient réussi à s'échapper de leur chambre pour la nuit.

Elles s'assirent en rond sur deux lits, et sortirent des chips, des bonbons et des boissons des cachettes soigneusement aménagées dans les murs, dans les placards ou sous les matelas.

- Eh ben dites donc, c'est des provisions pour une armée de mages noirs affamés, tout ça ! plaisanta Katie.

La lumière lunaire passait par les deux grandes fenêtres, éclairant les Gryffondor qui allongée sur le lit, qui assise sur le sol moquetté. Le dortoir avait été réaménagé depuis peu, de la moquette bleue avait remplacé le carrelage, un papier peint couleur ciel ornait les murs, et un grand lustre pendait à présent au plafond. Les occupantes avaient ajouté leurs touches personnelles : des tableaux, des photos qui ronflaient doucement à cette heure avancée ou autres. La pièce avait une allure conviviale, et Jo se sentit mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure, des examens, des professeurs et de leurs familles. Et puis, tout naturellement, Angelina embraya sur un sujet d'actualité : les garçons, l'amour et le Grand Amour.

Katie sortit alors un étrange appareil de la poche de sa nuisette rouge.

- C'est quoi ? hasarda Hermione qui n'avait plus trop ouvert la bouche depuis un bon quart d'heure, en considérant la grosse boîte noire d'où partaient une dizaine de fils reliés à des ampoules de couleur.

- Le jeu de la Vérité amélioré, version Katie Bell ! répondit la jeune fille d'un air malicieux.

- Oh non ! Vous savez bien que je ne supporte pas ce jeu ! s'écria Hermione en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Elle ne pouvait jamais garder ses secrets pendant des jeux comme celui-là, surtout que la version Katie ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Il n'y a aucun problème, on a juré de ne rien dire… Et puis, c'est le jeu inévitable des soirées filles, n'est-ce pas ? Si on n'en fait pas, ça ne sera pas une vraie soirée ! rit Angelina.

Elle sortit une dragée surprise de son emballage et s'assit sur le lit devant une ampoule jaune.

- On ne vous force pas à jouer si vous voulez pas, continua Angelina en se postant devant une ampoule turquoise. C'est comme vous voulez !

- Allez, Angie. Laisse-les se décider, moi j'explique le système : on vous pose des questions, comme au jeu de la Vérité normal. Mais vous avez cette ampoule devant vous : si elle clignote quand vous répondez, c'est que vous mentez. Sinon, elle reste allumée normalement. Alors il faut dire la vérité, sauf si vraiment c'est impossible ; à ce moment, vous avez droit à un nombre limité de jokers. Pigé ?

Jo vint rejoindre les trois joueuses de Quidditch sur le lit à baldaquins, bientôt suivie de Parvati et de Lavande, qui s'étaient concertées pour prendre une décision.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une froussarde devant les filles, décida Hermione. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu, et je pourrais refuser de répondre… »

Elle s'approcha d'une ampoule orangée, entourée par Alicia et Parvati. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas choisi la meilleure place, mais Katie avait déjà actionné une manette sur le boîtier noir et les lumières colorées des ampoules se mirent en marche.

Un dé apparut dans les airs, Alicia s'en saisit et le fit rouler. Puis toutes les autres firent de même, et ce fut Lavande qui fût la première à poser une question.

* * *

Hermione priait en silence pour qu'aucune des filles ne pense à elle. Le jeu suivait son cours, les jeunes sorcières s'amusant à induire leurs amies en erreur ou révélant les tourments de leurs cœurs. Toutes écoutaient attentivement les confidences des autres. Le tour suivant, Parvati choisit Jo : 

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Harry Potter ?

Toutes les joueuses étaient suspendues à ses lèvres. Elles voyaient bien depuis le début de l'année que Jo était très souvent avec le trio, mais ne savaient rien de l'enfance commune des deux sorciers.

- Alors… Harry était mon meilleur ami en primaire. Vous savez, un binoclard c'est jamais bien vu, surtout un gringalet binoclard -désolé de le décrire comme ça mais c'était son portrait, à l'époque. Alors les gros durs en profitaient, et c'était moi qui les faisait déguerpir quand ils l'embêtaient un peu trop. Et puis après, on s'est perdus de vue. J'ai déménagé en France, et on ne s'est revu que cette année, avant de partir pour Poudlard.

Angelina jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies : Parvati, Lavande et Alicia se serraient sous la grande courtepointe soyeuse du lit, et Katie était assise confortablement par terre, sur les oreillers des trois autres lits. Jo était allongée près d'Hermione sur les draps, derrière son ampoule qui ne clignotait pas.

- Oui, mais ce que je veux dire, reprit Parvati de sa voix fluide après avoir été encouragée par ses camarades, c'est comment tu le trouves ?

Hermione se tendit. C'était la question qu'elle redoutait, mais elle se refusait de l'admettre.

- Ce n'est pas trop mon style, répondit Jo, rêveuse. Non, franchement, Harry est trop… comment expliquer… passif pour moi. C'est mon meilleur ami, sans plus. Je préfère les garçons qui ont un caractère comme le mien.

Hermione sentit un torrent de soulagement inonder son cœur. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Jo avait répondu que Harry lui plaisait ? Réponse : elle n'aurait plus pu rester avec elle. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir… une _rivale_. "Hermione ! Tu divagues, ma pauvre ! Parce que tu crois que ton ami depuis des années va te regarder autrement que comme une copine ? Et tu crois qu'il peut s'intéresser un tout petit peu à un rat de bibliothèque ?"

- Herm' ! Ohé ! l'interpella Jo en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

Elle sursauta. Désemparée, elle vit tous les regards converger vers elle.

- Alors ? recommença Jo.

- Alors quoi ?

- Eh bien, toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Harry ?

Oh non ! Hermione se donna mentalement quelques gifles pour avoir accepté de participer à ce jeu. Elle fixa l'ampoule mauve qui la narguait, à dix centimètres de ses jambes croisées. Il n'existait pas un sort pour l'empêcher de clignoter ? se demanda-t-elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un échappatoire.

Et puis, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Elle serait fixée sur ces émotions qui commençaient à poindre. Amour ou amitié ? Elle se mit à espérer la deuxième solution…

« Ressaisis-toi, Hermione, tu as quand même quinze ans, alors à toi d'assumer ! », se morigéna-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle tente le coup.

- Il n'est pas non plus mon style, affirma-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

L'ampoule mauve ne cilla pas pendant deux secondes.

Quelque chose fouillait au plus profond de son âme, puis les pupilles sombres apparurent devant ses yeux.

Alors la lumière faiblit, se ralluma, éclatante, et s'éteignit définitivement tandis que le doux ronronnement du boîtier noir cessait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ronchonna Katie en secouant l'appareil.

Angelina prit sa baguette et lança un « Reparo », mais rien n'y fit. Le jeu de la Vérité version Katie Bell venait de pousser son dernier ronron de la soirée (ou déjà de la nuit, comme l'indiquait la pendule murale : minuit moins dix).

- Bon, eh bien tu peux nous le dire sans le jeu, Herm' ? demanda Lavande.

Hermione se sentait mal et bien à la fois. Elle n'était toujours pas fixée, mais peut-être préférait-elle cela.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à lui.

Les soupirs de ses camarades endormies bercèrent longtemps Hermione avant qu'elle ne trouve le sommeil.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les mains moites. Son « réveil interne » s'était mis à sonner avec force, ce matin-là : le jeune garçon tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il voulait se réveiller tôt. 

Il cherchait encore en s'habillant, puis en se coiffant et en se brossant les dents. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il sortit à pas de loup de la chambre, pour ne pas réveiller Ron, Dean et Seamus. Tout le monde dormait encore, la salle commune était vide, pourtant Harry savait qu'il devait aller quelque part, mais où ? Heureusement, il s'en souvint en voyant Angelina débouler du dortoir en habits de Quidditch. Elle criait après ses amies :

- Al, Katie, vous vous dépêchez, oui ? Je vais y aller sans vous, hein !

- Calme, Angelina. C'est pas parce que tu es pressée de retrouver Dubois qu'on doit partir avec une demi-heure d'avance… lui répondit Alicia, qui apparut en nuisette en haut des escaliers du dortoir des filles, encore mal réveillée.

Elle acheva sa nuit dès qu'elle vit Harry. Elle se souvint soudain de sa tenue devant lui, et rentra en quatrième vitesse dans le dortoir. Angelina pouffa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut à son tour de la présence du jeune sorcier.

- Salut Harry !

- Salut. Ah oui, c'est vrai, on a entraînement aujourd'hui, dit-il en désignant les habits de la jeune fille.

- Mmm, acquiesça-t-elle, et on a intérêt à ne pas être en retard. Tu te souviens que c'est le dernier avant le match de demain contre les Serdaigle ? Zut, j'ai oublié mes gants. On va en avoir besoin…

En effet, le temps n'avait pas changé depuis le soir où Hermione avait laissé entrevoir ses doutes sur la météo le jour du match. Elle allait sûrement avoir raison… Comme toujours !

Harry retourna dans son dortoir pour enfiler sa robe de Quidditch et prendre son matériel, puis rejoignit les joueuses féminines de l'équipe des Gryffondor, fin prêtes.

Sur le terrain, le capitaine les pressa d'enfourcher leurs balais. Les autres volaient déjà après le Souafle. Olivier arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne se mette au travail.

- Il faudra vraiment que tu donnes le meilleur de toi demain. On compte tous sur toi, on sait que tu as un vrai talent, lui rappela le jeune homme comme avant chaque match.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, promit le jeune garçon.

Il serra la main sur son pendentif en forme d'éclair et s'envola dans le ciel pur.

* * *

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. 

- Tu travailles dur pour ce match. Je suis sûre que vous allez gagner, grâce à toi ! s'écria Hermione quand il fit le récit de sa matinée.

A part le Quidditch, il avait eu Métamorphose avec le professeur MacGonagall (Neville et Seamus avaient fait exploser leur crapaud, Dieu sait comment, ce qui leur avait valu deux heures de retenue pour cruauté envers un animal) et botanique.

- Et dire que demain, on est le 29 octobre… soupira Ron.

- Et alors ? demandèrent ses amis.

- Et alors, dans deux semaines, on sera en train de se barber chez un vieux pince-sans-rire ! répondit le rouquin en se mettant la tête entre les mains.

- Allez Ron, courage, sourit Hermione. Je parie que ce sera intéressant !

« Oui, sans doute très intéressant, songea Jo. Pour moi… » Une idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée qui pourrait lui permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, Joan Ennett. Ou plutôt Joan Anonyme, puisque ses parents avaient pris ce nom de famille en arrivant en France…

C'est alors que quelque chose de très important la traversa : comment avait-elle oublié son vrai nom ? C'est vrai, un nom de famille, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement ! Même si petite, Jo aurait du s'en rappeler, car, à l'école, on écrit souvent ses nom et prénom…

Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on aurait pu _lui faire oublier_ ? Est-ce que son père et sa mère en auraient été capables ? Bien sûr, ils paraissaient tellement paniqués quand ils étaient partis… Bien qu'elle sache que Mélanie et Hugues avaient sans doute effacé sa mémoire par magie pour la protéger, elle se sentit trahie, comme si on lui avait retiré le droit d'être elle-même, Joan Elle-ne-savait-pas-comment.

A ce moment, elle croisa le regard de Harry qui semblait lire dans ses pensées et lui envoyer un message. « J'ai confiance en toi, Jo. Fais-toi confiance, toi aussi. » La jeune fille, réconfortée, attaqua son repas avec entrain.

* * *

- Aïe ! chuchota Hermione lorsque Ron lui donna un coup de pied. 

- Désolé, Herm, mais essaye d'avancer un peu plus vite, je n'arrête pas de te marcher dessus !

- Oh zut, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au dortoir au lieu de vous accompagner. J'ai plusieurs devoirs en retard, je les aurais fait...

- Pfff… Dis tout de suite que tu aurais préféré t'enfermer avec tes vieux bouquins plutôt que de venir avec nous assister aux mystérieux cours de Jo !

- Ok, la perspective de la dissertation de potions ne me donne pas vraiment envie de m'attaquer à mes devoirs, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est serré la-dessous…

- Oui, mais mon père n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'on aurait voulu se balader à trois sous sa cape d'invisibilité, argumenta Harry en tirant le tissu soyeux pour se dissimuler un peu plus.

- Vivement qu'on arrive, soupira la jeune fille. On devient trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercices…

- Tu as raison, Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas reléguer le cadeau de mon père dans un placard chez les Dursley. Et maintenant, on a la preuve qu'elle peut encore nous servir !

Les trois amis se turent brusquement en entendant des pas venir vers eux.

- Harry ? C'est toi ? chuchota Jo, tournée vers la fenêtre.

- Derrière toi ! la dirigea Hermione. On est coincés dans l'alcôve.

- D'accord, dit Jo en approchant son visage tout près de celui de Ron, qui se mit à rougir comme un gyrophare de police. Suivez-moi, j'essaierai de tenir la porte ouverte le temps que vous rentriez.

Le trio dissimulé emboîta le pas à la jeune sorcière brune. Ils passèrent à travers des corridors sombres, car la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, frôlèrent de nombreux tableaux dont les personnages se mirent à marmonner qu'on ne pouvait plus se reposer tranquilles dans ce château, et se cognèrent dans deux armures (enfin Harry s'y cogna puisque c'était le premier de la file, et les deux autres lui rentrèrent dedans).

Puis ils arrivèrent -enfin !- devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Jo frappa deux coups brefs et entrouvrit la porte, assez pour que ses amis entrent dans la pièce sans se faire remarquer. Harry dirigea la manœuvre et ils se retrouvèrent dans le fond de la salle, assis sous la bibliothèque aux étagères couvertes de livres anciens.

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Bonjour, Joan. Assieds-toi, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Jo s'assit à un pupitre près d'Athénaïs Johns. La jeune femme corrigeait une copie. L'adolescente se dévissa le cou pour voir à qui appartenait ce devoir : Drago Malefoy. L'image du jeune homme se grava devant ses yeux, reproduction parfaite mais irréelle.

« Ca va être comme ça chaque fois que je penserais à lui ? » se demanda-t-elle, agacée, en tentant de repousser l'image hors de son champ de vision.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus parlé au sorcier blond. Sa tête disait « bon débarras ! », mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même criait le contraire. Le jeune homme ressentait-il les mêmes choses qu'elle ? Elle commençait à ne plus y croire.

Ce qu'elle prenait pour un sentiment amoureux en était-il vraiment un, ou un mécanisme oublié de son âme resurgissait-il par moments ? Voilà la question qu'elle aurait dû se poser..

Jo chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour : « _Ouvre les yeux et clos les portes de ton âme._ »

Cette même pièce qu'elle avait l'occasion de détailler à chaque cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vaste. En classe, elle se sentait écrasée entre les quatre murs couleur blanc sale, au milieu de tous ces élèves démotivés. Mais, seule (si l'on peut se trouver seul avec quatre personnes !), elle était plus détendue et examina chaque recoin avec attention, allant même jusqu'à parcourir distraitement les inscriptions tracées sur le bois de la table.

Puis son professeur souligna un grand B sur la feuille de Drago, la posa sur une pile de copies corrigées et s'intéressa un peu plus à Jo.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, avoua Athénaïs. J'avais pensé vous poser quelques questions, mais… cela ressemblerait peut-être de trop près à une interrogation, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry et Ron faillirent éclater de rire, mais se retinrent lorsque Hermione leur fit de gros yeux. Un professeur qui demande avant de poser des questions ? On aura tout vu ! semblait dire le regard du rouquin. Exactement ce que Harry pensait : les deux garçons étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Oh non, miss Johns, ça me va très bien, reprit Jo, croisant les jambes.

La jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau. Athénaïs s'était changé avant son « cours particulier », elle portait avec élégance un chemisier bouffant jaune, assez décolleté par ailleurs, lacé avec des rubans assortis, un pantalon noir et des escarpins dorés à hauts talons.

Hermione était serrée entre ses deux amis, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas d'être aussi proche de Harry, bien que l'attention de celui-ci soit totalement concentrée sur la conversation. Son souffle la réchauffait, et elle provoquait même quelquefois les brusques contacts entre leurs mains.

- Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait, d'avoir ce don ? commença la jeune femme.

- Rien de particulier… Enfin, je dois me servir de ma baguette magique pour lancer des sorts, mais je sais que ça ne m'est d'aucune utilité ; je pourrais lancer les mêmes sortilèges sans baguette.

- Alors, quand est-ce que vous ne vous en servez pas ?

- Par exemple, pendant les vacances. Je sais que c'est interdit mais…

- Oui, je sais pourquoi personne ne vous arrête : le Ministère n'est pas en mesure de détecter la magie manuelle.

- C'est cool ! s'exclama Jo, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Peut-être mais c'est aussi dangereux et contraire aux lois.

- Dangereux ? Pourquoi ?

- Certaines personnes peuvent vous localiser grâce à ce fluide. Et ce sont souvent des gens peu recommandables…

Jo chercha à déceler quelque nuance dans la voix de sa prof. Mais rien, Athénaïs se maîtrisait parfaitement, et la jeune fille dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle parlait sérieusement. Mais à quel degré ces « gens » étaient-ils peu recommandables ? Elle ne se sentait, en fait, pas concernée par ce que la jeune femme lui disait. Les mages noirs, Voldemort, tout cela était trop éloigné pour l'inquiéter !

La jeune enseignante lui posa encore quelques questions pratiques et décida, en consultant sa montre, que la séance était terminée.

- Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? demanda-t-elle avant que Jo ne s'en aille. Rassurée par le mensonge de celle-ci, elle lui recommanda la prudence et le secret, et surtout de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Hermione, Harry et Ron, qui avaient suivi le dialogue avec beaucoup d'intérêt, se relevèrent le moins bruyamment possible et leur emboîtèrent le pas. Jo essayait de ralentir Athénaïs, mais se trouva bientôt acculée à la porte. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'ouvrir !

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'impatientait déjà miss Johns. J'aimerais bien aller me coucher !

Tout en disant cela, elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs sur sa montre, visiblement pressée par quelque chose. « Un rendez-vous nocturne, miss ? se dit malicieusement Jo en son for intérieur. Après tout, les profs peuvent bien avoir leur vie sentimentale ! » Elle tenta de localiser ses amis mais en vain. Cette cape était vraiment géniale !

Harry se dirigeait lentement, mais sûrement vers la porte. Derrière lui, Hermione et Ron calquaient ses pas : pied gauche, pied droit, arrêt. Pied gauche, pied droit…

- Jo nous laisse le champ libre ! chuchota Hermione en voyant que la jeune fille maintenait la porte ouverte sur les couloirs déserts en s'entretenant avec Athénaïs, qui semblait assez stressée…

- Allez, on fonce !

- Attendez ! geignit Ron à l'arrière du convoi.

- Quoi ? lui répondirent en chœur deux voix impatientes.

- Je me suis coincé la robe sous le pied de la table !

- Mais tire dessus, fais quelque chose, gronda Hermione. Dépêche-toi ! Jo croit qu'on est déjà sortis…

- Elle a refermé la porte, les renseigna Harry. Ce n'est plus la peine de se presser.

- Ronald Weasley, ce n'est pas dur de tirer sur sa robe, quand même ! pesta Hermione en agrippant à son tour le pan de tissu. Espérons qu'elle n'a pas fermé à clef…

Enfin, avec les efforts conjugués des deux sorciers, la robe finit par céder. Et au sens propre comme au figuré : elle se déchira sur toute sa longueur, mais Hermione rassura le rouquin en lui disant qu'elle connaissait la formule pour ce genre d' « accroc » et qu'il pourrait même s'en racheter une à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines, bien que ce fut un investissement assez conséquent pour sa pauvre bourse.

L'incident était donc clos, et le trio fut -très- rassuré car la poignée de la porte tourna sans problème dans la main de Harry.

Ils refaisaient en sens inverse le chemin du retour vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor, quand les trois jeunes sorciers stoppèrent net : un bruit de voix leur parvint soudain… et approchait rapidement !

- Par ici, murmura Ron en entraînant ses amis dans une anfractuosité du mur.

Les pas résonnaient de plus en plus près d'eux, malgré l'effort évident que leurs propriétaires fournissaient pour en taire l'écho. Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient aux premières places pour assister à la scène qui suivit…

* * *

Mille mercis à **Sirius51**. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Je suis contente que tu ais acroché à ma fic et merci Hasard de m'avoir donné un nouveau lecteur! lol!

**Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous!**

_Bavardage inutile de l'auteur qui adore ça:_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu pour Noël? Moi plein de choses, déjà un super appareil photo numérique!!! Ouais!! Et aussi des DVD (merci merci merci Père Noël pour Peter Pan, et aussi pour les Choristes, et puis aussi pour Harry Potter 3 et Némo!!!), une montre et des bagues fantaisie, etc...

Pour 2005 je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, bonheur, amitié, amour, santé, etc...! Bisous à tous et à l'année prochaine! (Il faut penser aux résolutions - même si on ne les tient pas toujours, presque jamais pour ma part! lol).

Athéna


	12. Harry n'y comprend plus rien

**Chapitre 12 : Harry n'y comprend plus rien**

Le couloir était sombre, envahi par la nuit. L'endroit où se tenaient les trois jeunes gens était uniquement éclairé par une torchère qui diffusait très peu de lumière. Ils étaient péniblement cachés derrière un pan du mur de pierres, heureusement dissimulés aux regards par la cape. Ils n'osaient plus faire un geste et Hermione enroulait nerveusement le tissu soyeux autour d'elle. « Elle ne supporterait pas d'être en prise en flagrant délit, pensa Harry. D'ailleurs, si on nous trouve en dehors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu, nous aurons de sérieux problèmes. » Ron paraissait confirmer ses peurs, car il lui lança un coup d'œil alarmé.

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés à peu de distance d'eux. Les voix avaient cessé. Harry regarda dans le couloir, mais se rejeta immédiatement en arrière, son cœur battant la chamade : Rogue ! Le professeur de potions s'était immobilisé dans le faible halo prodigué par la torche, et semblait attendre quelque chose - ou quelqu'un.

Qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Harry perçut juste un froufrou de tissu froissé et une ombre rejoignit Rogue. Elle resta en-dehors du cercle de lumière, et le jeune garçon ne put donc pas l'identifier, mais il nota qu'elle était vêtue d'une longue capeline brune, qui se terminait par une capuche relevée sur la tête. Cela lui parut suspect que quelqu'un s'habille de la sorte à Poudlard : il n'y faisait pas froid, même en hiver, grâce aux sorts de Réchauffe. Cette ombre, qui que ce fut, ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la remarque.

Rogue vérifia alentours que personne n'épiait, et fit alors un geste qui surprit énormément Harry : il serra l'inconnu dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais vu son professeur témoigner autant d'affection pour quelqu'un ; d'habitude, il se limitait à de fins sourires destinés à Malefoy ou d'autres Serpentard avantagés lorsqu'ils se moquaient de leurs pires ennemis (communs), les Gryffondor. C'était un moment historique pour Harry : un tel débordement de la part du plus froid des professeurs était digne des anales.

L'étreinte dura une longue minute, et l'inconnu ne tenta pas de s'en dégager. Puis Rogue s'éloigna un peu de l' « autre » en lui enserrant toujours les épaules dans ses mains, et le contempla un instant. Harry constata son expression émue et réprima un hoquet de stupeur en voyant les visages des deux protagonistes se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent tendrement.

Rogue murmura doucement quelques mots à son interlocuteur, qui lui répondait de temps à autre, tout en caressant la joue cachée par la capuche. Alors, une main blanche sortit de la pénombre et caressa en retour le visage de Rogue.

Harry se renfonça derrière le mur, estomaqué. Qui était cette personne ? Ses amis se posaient la même question ; les yeux écarquillés, ils auraient été comiques dans d'autres circonstances.

Soudain, Harry remarqua la chatte du concierge de Poudlard, Miss Teigne. Il la désigna à ses amis et tous retinrent leur souffle, craignant d'être dévoilés aux yeux de l'espionne qui faisait son tour de garde. Heureusement, elle s'éloigna après avoir humé l'air avec insistance : droit vers Rogue et sa mystérieuse « conquête », qui se séparèrent à la hâte en apercevant le redoutable animal, après une dernière caresse.

- C'est…

- Dingue ! compléta Ron.

- Qui est-ce que c'était ? flûta Hermione, encore sous le choc du rendez-vous nocturne de Rogue.

- Tout laisse à supposer que notre _cher _professeur de potions entretient une relation avec quelqu'un, énonça doctement Ron.

- Mais _qui_ voudrait de Rogue ? s'insurgea Harry. Je veux dire… Il est vieux, laid, inintéressant !

- Chacun son style, murmura Hermione. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le mien, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ?

- Il faut acheter des binocles à cette femme ! s'alarma Ron.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Rogue… pouvait aimer quelqu'un ! Encore moins quequelqu'un pouvait l'aimer, lui !

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! recommença Hermione.

Mais ils se turent en entendant à nouveau des pas dans le couloir : ces pas traînants étaient ceux de Rusard, impossible de se tromper ! Et, à part Rogue, c'était l'adulte qui les détestait le plus à Poudlard. S'il les trouvait ici à une heure aussi tardive, on pouvait être sûr qu'il ferait tout pour leur infliger la pire punition imaginable ! Harry entraîna ses camarades dans le couloir avant que le concierge n'apparaisse et ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au dortoir, sans autre incident.

Sans se concerter, chacun décida que c'était mieux de laisser la nuit leur porter conseil. Harry rangea la cape au placard et se coucha.

* * *

Il se réveilla en maugréant le lendemain : il s'était endormi très tard, ressassant les images choc de sa soirée jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. 

- Eh Harry ! Bon courage ! lança Dean en faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts.

Ce fut seulement après ce signe d'encouragement de la part de son camarade de chambre qu'il se souvint… du match de quidditch ! Il avait été tellement absorbé par ces histoires de cours particuliers hier soir qu'il ne s'était pas du tout entraîné ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'effondra à nouveau sur son lit aux couleurs rouge et or. Ron vint le secouer, habillé des mêmes couleurs de pied en cap, prêt à supporter son équipe avec acharnement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de somnoler ! C'est le premier match de la saison… On va gagner ! On va gagner ! chantait-il à tue-tête en sortant de la pièce, sautant comme un cabri en agitant un petit drapeau qu'il avait acheté l'année précédente à la Coupe du Monde de quidditch.

Qu'est ce que Harry aurait donné à ce moment pour être Ron, simplement Ron, et pas le Survivant, ni le plus jeune attrapeur de l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour être ce rouquin déluré qui poserait ses fesses sur un banc pendant toute l'après-midi, avec pour toute obligation celle d'agiter son drapeau et de hurler le nom de Gryffondor ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait pour ne rien avoir vu de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la nuit dernière…

Il consulta sa montre, à laquelle il avait ajouté les noms des différentes salles de Poudlard : Grande Salle, salles de cours, jardin, tour d'astronomie… Hermione et Jo étaient déjà en train de déjeuner, et l'aiguille de Ron oscillait entre le dortoir et la Grande Salle, preuve qu'il allait les rejoindre dans peu de temps.

Un fort brouhaha résonnait sous la voûte du ciel magique. Les prévisions de Hermione et d'Olivier allaient se révéler justes : des nuages gris, lourds de menaces, planaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry s'assit à côté de Jo et se servit un plein bol de chocolat fumant. Ses trois amis s'entretenaient à voix basse avant son arrivée, s'étaient maintenant tus, remarquant son air grognon.

- Tu stresses, Harry ? demanda Hermione. C'est normal, tu sais. A l'approche d'un grand événement, c'est toujours comme ça. Je l'ai lu dans le _PsychoMag _de cette semaine, tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, Mme Pince s'est abonnée à de très bonnes revues…

- Oui, heu… Herm m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Je ne vous ai pas vus en revenant, alors je me suis demandée ce que vous faisiez… Et…

Harry remonta ses montures sur son nez et regarda attentivement son amie.

- Et… ? la pressa-t-il.

- Je suis retournée à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais il n'y avait plus personne, continua Jo dans un souffle, si bien que les trois autres durent se pencher pour entendre quelque chose. Je croyais que nous vous avions enfermé, sans le faire exprès… Mais j'ai bien du me rendre à l'évidence. C'est en repartant que j'ai croisé le professeur Rogue. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à une heure comme celle-là, alors je me suis cachée en attendant qu'il passe. Il avait un air bizarre… Je ne saurais pas le définir, mais il souriait, et c'est ça qui m'a le plus étonné : depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai _jamais _vu ce prof sourire. Lorsque je ne l'ai plus vu, je suis sortie à pas de loup de ma cachette et j'ai pris le sens inverse du sien ; je n'aime pas jouer les espionnes, surtout quand j'ai beaucoup de chances de me faire pincer ! Je revenais au dortoir, quand j'ai remarqué quelque chose par terre… Ca !

Elle posa sa main fermée sur la cuisse de son voisin et l'ouvrit sous les yeux de celui-ci : sur sa paume blanche reposait un long ruban de feutrine jaune pâle. Harry savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu, mais où ?

Ses trois amis le considéraient, comme pour encourager sa recherche. Celle-ci ne dura qu'une demi-minute, et une image lui revint : celle d'une jeune femme, qui se paraît toujours de bijoux dorés, et qui, ce soir-là, avait lacé son corset à l'aide de rubans jaunes…

- _Miss Johns _! articula-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise.

Hermione opina du chef. Jo referma ses doigts sur l'indice et l'enfouit au fond d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. Tout le monde commence à partir pour avoir de bonnes places, les pressa Ron en indiquant les groupes d'élèves vêtus des couleurs de leurs équipes qui refluaient vers la sortie.

Harry avala son petit déjeuner. Depuis le début de cette année, personne encore ne lui avait écrit, et il ne prêta pas attention aux hiboux voyageurs qui pénétraient par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier à leurs destinataires. Pourtant, Hedwige se posa bientôt devant le jeune sorcier, accompagnant une chouette rousse à l'allure banale. Harry flatta les plumes d'Hedwige et détacha un petit rouleau de papier attaché à l'extrémité de la patte de la chouette étrangère, qui reprit son envol aussitôt délestée de sa tâche.

_Harry, _

_Je me suis installé à Scottley, à une trentaine de kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard. Je ne peux malheureusement pas venir plus près de toi, mais si tu as un problème, je serais tout de suite près de Poudlard. Ecris-moi aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas, je t'en prie._

_Sniffle_

« Sirius ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il changé de cachette, juste pour être plus près de moi ? Et pourquoi me supplie-t-il ? Il sait très bien que je lui envoie une lettre si je me fais du souci ! »

Bizarrement, la proximité de son oncle l'angoissait plus qu'elle ne le rassurait. Si Sirius s'approchait de son filleul, c'était pour mieux le protéger ! Mais de quoi ? Harry se jura de tenter de contacter son oncle plus tard. En attendant, il commençait à se sentir très nerveux en vue du match contre les Poufsouffle. Il sortit en hâte de la Grande Salle, suivi par ses amis, et se cogna dans Malefoy.

- Bonjour, Potter. Moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir, dit Malefoy d'une voix ironique en s'écartant de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier s'apprêtait à entendre les rires grasseyants de Crabbe et de Goyle, derrière lui, mais rien ne se produisit. En relevant la tête, il fut très surpris de ne voir aucun des deux autour de Drago. Et encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut que les joues de Jo se coloraient faiblement. Il tourna les talons sans répondre et s'engagea dans l'escalier ; il voulait mettre ses idées au point avant le match. Tout était si embrouillé ! Le comportement de Sirius le laissait perplexe, tout comme celui de Drago qui se séparait soudainement de ses deux acolytes. Mais le plus surprenant était la métamorphose de Rogue, et l'identité de l'inconnue : leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Comment une si jeune et si belle femme avait-elle pu s'enticher de ce vieil acariâtre de Rogue, avec son caractère plus froid que la banquise ? Il retournait encore ces idées dans sa tête en entrant dans sa chambre ; mais toutes disparurent aussitôt de son esprit lorsqu'il constata que son placard était grand ouvert. Le placard qu'il partageait avec Ron, et dont la clé était cachée sous une pile de caleçons, dans un tiroir de la table de nuit de son ami !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur les étagères : c'était le fouillis total ! Harry et Ron enfermaient ici tous les objets qui leur semblaient précieux : le balai de quidditch avec ses accessoires, la carte des Maraudeurs qui indiquait la position de chaque personne, la cape d'invisibilité, des posters des équipes de quidditch préférées de Ron, des sachets entiers de bonbons, les lettres que Sirius envoyait à Harry pendant l'année scolaire, un bric à brac de choses importantes aux yeux des deux jeunes sorciers, qui leur rappelaient des souvenirs…

Harry sortit sa baguette. Il fouilla la chambre du regard, mais rien ne lui sembla suspect : la personne qui avait dévalisé leur placard devait être bien loin à présent. Ron, Hermione et Jo entrèrent à leur tour, et le rouquin se précipita pour vérifier que ses chers posters des Canons de Chudley étaient toujours à leur place. Harry fit à son tour rapidement l'inventaire de ses biens, aidé des deux filles.

- La cape, constata Hermione d'un ton morne.

Harry retint ses larmes ; il ne voulait pas pleurer devant ses amis. Surtout pour une vulgaire cape. Mais elle avait une valeur plus que symbolique pour Harry ! C'était son père qui la lui avait offert par le biais de Dumbledore, lors de sa première année à Poudlard ! Et elle lui avait considérablement servi… C'était une des seules choses qui le rattachaient à son passé, à ses parents. Qui pouvait la lui avoir volé ?

Les yeux humides, il se releva et prit son Eclair de Feu et ses gants. Il sortit la tête basse, submergé par l'inquiétude. La question qui se présentait sans cesse à son esprit était : Pourquoi ?

Hermione jeta un dernier regard à la chambre, et rejoignit Harry. Elle passa un bras apaisant autour des épaules de son ami. Ron referma le placard à double-tour, empocha la clé pour plus de sûreté et les suivit.

Quant à Jo, elle leur emboîta le pas, le regard rivé au sol. Elle ne le releva que pour fixer le dos voûté de Harry, mais croisa celui de Ron et tourna la tête précipitamment.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Cette impression fugace de remords dans les grands yeux foncés… Il chassa cette pensée et se concentra à exhorter Harry pour son match.

* * *

Voilà voilà le chapitre 12!

**Sirius51**: Je te remercie encore de ta review! C'est sûr que chaque commentaire me fait plaisir, en tant qu'auteur débutante, lol! Bien vu pour Rogue et Miss Johns ;) mais il reste encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir... A toi aussi Joyeux Nowel et Bonne Année! (et vive les appareils photos numériques! lol) Continue à me reviewer! Bizzzz

_Bavardage toujours aussi inutile de l'auteur qui adore ça:_ Bon, aujourd'hui, bavardage sur les mangas. Qu'est-ce que vous aimez? Moi c'est les shôjos, en particulier j'adore Nana, Chobits, Love Hina et Fruits Basket, ainsi qu'Alice 19th : bref, les indémodables que j'ai choisi à partir de conseils d'amis et de forumiens! J'attends de pouvoir agrandir ma collection!

_Note un peu plus importante (!) sur la fic:_ Voilà, j'ai décidé de publier un peu plus régulièrement ma fic ici pour que les lecteurs qui la suivent, même s'il y en a peu, et que je remercie, puissent savoir quand il y aura des nouveaux chapitres. Normalement, j'en posterai un tous les week-ends.

Gros bisous,

_Athéna_


	13. Toutes les cartes en main

**Toutes les cartes en main**

Le match fut rapide mais intense. Harry, au lieu de se montrer abattu et perdant d'avance comme l'avaient redouté Hermione et Ron, chassa toutes ses préoccupations pour se concentrer uniquement sur le Vif d'Or : faire perdre la coupe des Quatre Maisons à son équipe était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire, à présent, et pas question de donner ce contentement à qui que ce fut.

Surtout… Harry fut pris d'un doute en plein milieu du match, alors que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle fondait sur la minuscule boule volante. Instinctivement, il descendit en piqué pour suivre celui-ci, et réussit _in extremis _à l'écarter de l'objet de ses convoitises. Il remonta en chandelle à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, mais il s'était déjà trop éloigné, et un Cognard lancé avec force par un batteur de l'équipe adverse lui barra la route.

Il reprit le fil de ses pensées tout en focalisant son attention sur le moindre scintillement dans l'air qui pourrait indiquer la présence du Vif.

Qui pouvait lui avoir volé ce à quoi il tenait le plus à part un de ses pires ennemis, la personne qui l'aimait le moins ?

Le portrait craché de cette personne était Drago Malefoy, et plus Harry réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait suivi un bon raisonnement : Malefoy était le suspect numéro un.

C'est alors qu'il faillit tomber de son balai : là-bas, dans les gradins de Gryffondor, il avait aperçu… « Malefoy ! Quand on parle du loup, il montre sa queue… songea le jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans nos tribunes ? Ma parole ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Il lança un _Optico Augmento _sur ses lunettes pour améliorer sa vue, mais cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait cru voir… Malefoy s'asseyait à côté de Jo ! Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il voulut aussitôt s'élancer sur le Serpentard, mais la voix de Dean qui commentait le match le ramena à la réalité : les Poufsouffle menaient cent-vingt à quatre-vingt ! Comment ses coéquipiers s'étaient-ils laissé distancer, il n'en savait rien, mais en croisant le regard suppliant de Katie Bell, il sut que tous comptaient sur lui plus que jamais.

Le sort qu'il avait lancé sur ses lunettes lui permit de localiser le Vif qui voletait de-ci de-là à basse altitude. Il s'agrippa au manche de son balai, fondit sur lui, comme un aigle sur sa proie, rapide et silencieux, et l'attrapa triomphalement tandis que les tribunes de Gryffondor explosaient de joie. Harry porta ses regards sur ses amis : Ron, en tant que fidèle supporter, sautait sur place, et Hermione lui sourit lorsqu'il la regarda, et elle leva son pouce, ce qui signifiait « Chapeau ! » ou plutôt « Je te tire ma révérence ! » d'après le langage de la jeune sorcière.

Mais ce qui attrista Harry au plus haut point, ce fut de ne pas voir Jo à leurs côtés. Elle qui l'avait toujours supporté dans ses folies de gamin ne se trouvait pas là pour assister à sa victoire. Il ne voulut pas croire qu'elle était partie avec Malefoy, lorsqu'il constata que la place de celui-ci était également vide.

Il polissait rageusement le bois de son balai lorsque Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent, encore stupéfaits de sa « victoire-éclair ».

- On a gagné, on a gagné ! chanta Ron en s'écroulant sur le banc.

- On dirait qu'être simple spectateur te fatigue encore plus que d'être un joueur de quidditch, remarqua Hermione.

En effet, Ron était en nage, épuisé et respirait bruyamment ; quant à Harry, il avait gardé son calme et, malgré son souffle court, on voyait qu'il était en bonne forme.

Hermione suivit le mouvement sec des mains du jeune sorcier sur son balai. Elle comprit rien qu'à cela l'état de son ami.

- Où est Jo ? s'enquit-il d'un ton détaché, voyant que son amie avait deviné la cause de son souci.

Ron arrêta aussitôt ses inspirations de sauvé de la noyade et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Hermione qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Dites-le moi. Je voudrais juste être au courant de ce que fait ma meilleure amie, demanda Harry. Enfin, une de mes meilleures amies, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en apercevant le visage peiné d'Hermione.

Ce mot avait franchi ses lèvres sous l'effet de la colère, mais il ne voyait que peu de ce qu'avait ressenti Hermione. Elle qui se croyait depuis toujours LA meilleure amie de Harry et espérait tellement devenir plus avait reçu un dur coup, qu'elle cacha au fond d'elle-même.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, commença-t-elle. Ni à Malefoy, d'ailleurs : s'asseoir dans les rangs des Gryffondor, cela ne le tente pas tellement, d'habitude.

- Ni parler à une Gryffondor, et il ne s'est pas gêné pourtant. Il n'a pas arrêté de chuchoter à l'oreille de Jo. A la fin, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait un truc important à régler, et elle a suivi Malefoy avant qu'on ai pu l'en empêcher, dit Ron.

- A mon avis, il y a une affaire pas claire la-dessous, argumenta Hermione. Elle sait bien que c'est notre pire ennemi ! Et elle était toute pâle quand elle est partie.

- Malefoy ! Jo n'aurait pas…

Mais Harry se tut au milieu de sa phrase : il ne l'avait pas rêvé, cette rougeur subite qui était montée aux joues de son amie dans le hall, lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Malefoy seul, juste avant le « cambriolage » de son placard. Cela le fit repenser aux étincelles surgissant des paumes des deux jeunes sorciers…

Tout devenait de plus en plus obscur. Harry ressentit le besoin impérieux de parler à son parrain, peut-être saurait-il démêler quelque chose de ce fouillis qui embrouillait les sens de son neveu ?

Un froid glacial régnait dans la grande bâtisse. Les tentures aux tons verts passés claquaient dans le vent qui s'engouffrait par la porte ouverte. Une odeur de renfermé, une odeur de choses qui n'avaient pas senti l'air frais depuis longtemps, s'accrochait aux capes noires des cinq ou six sorciers réunis dans la salle principale.

Aucun feu n'y brûlait, comme pour accentuer le froid polaire, et seule la lumière pâle du dehors éclairait la scène. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux, debout sur une marche de pierre, semblait abîmé dans la contemplation du mur nu qui lui faisait face ; mais, en réalité, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Un sorcier, assis comme ses confrères sur une simple chaise de bois, se permit de l'interrompre :

- Quels sont vos plans, Maître ?

L'homme se retourna pour leur faire face, leur dévoilant le pire visage que la terre ait jamais porté, trop horrible et irréel pour être décrit. Les deux fentes rougeoyantes qui lui tenaient lieu d'yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur celui qui avait parlé.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Lucius. Mais je vais vous satisfaire quand même ! siffla-t-il de sa voix rauque. Venez donc que je vous le dise…

Le Mangemort se leva avec peine. Malgré sa forte carrure et la faiblesse apparente de l'être en face de lui, il avait l'air d'avoir peur de son Maître. Il resta prudemment sur la marche en dessous de lui, la capuche toujours rabattue sur son visage.

- Je veux que tout fonctionne à la perfection, cette fois, Lucius ! Je veux que ce satané petit sorcier me soit livré avant la fin de l'année, sans faute ! Je ne veux plus qu'il m'échappe… J'en ai assez, entends-tu, assez que Potter me barre la route. Tu dois l'éliminer ! grinça Voldemort en attrapant son serviteur par le col. Cette fois, j'ai toutes les cartes en main… Et je compte bien m'en servir !

Le dénommé Lucius, nerveux, acquiesça.

- Rien ne pourra vous arrêter, Maître.

- Tu sauras me seconder comme je l'espère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras mon bras droit, et si tu me désobéis… Si tu me mens… Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera.

- Ou…Oui, Maître. Je le sais et je vous jure de me montrer digne de la confiance que vous me portez.

- Bien, bien, Lucius. Tu as bien retenu tout ce que je t'ai enseigné. Il te faudra commencer par faire souffrir celui qui m'a trahi… Mais je sais que cela, tu t'en acquittera volontiers. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire pour rendre la vie impossible à tes ennemis…

Le Mangemort inclina la tête. Il n'aurait pas de mal à se renseigner au sujet du déserteur, puisqu'il le connaissait déjà. Et si bien ! Le traître allait payer le prix fort pour son revers, dès qu'il aurait trouvé le moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Voldemort congédia les autres Mangemorts d'un geste de main : il voulait rester seul avec Lucius. Pour assurer la totale réussite de son plan, il ne fallait que peu en dire, et seulement à ceux en qui il plaçait son estime.

- Que m'a-t-on appris, récemment, déjà ? s'enquit naïvement Voldemort. A propos du demi-frère de ton épouse…

Lucius sursauta violemment. Comment était-ce arrivé aux oreilles de son Maître ?

- Ah oui, continua le sinistre personnage. Qu'il a trouvé plus puissant que lui dans le domaine de la magie noire… Est-ce vrai ?

- C'est vrai, Maître, répondit Lucius. Mais…

- Et, sans me le demander, il a transféré ses pouvoirs, c'est cela ? Réponds, Mangemort. Est-ce la vérité ? demanda-t-il durement, en voyant son interlocuteur pâlir.

- C'… C'est exact, souffla celui-ci d'une voix cassée.

- J'ai du l'apprendre par l'extérieur pour être au courant, dit Voldemort, doucereux. Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, toi ? Passons. Il doit être puni, tu le sais. Je te charge de cela.

Le visage de Lucius prit une teinte terreuse sous son capuchon, mais les yeux de braises dardés sur lui lui interdirent de flancher. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il devait tuer un membre de la famille de sa femme…

- Tu sais ce que je veux, après cela.

- Que je m'informe au sujet de cette personne à qui il a légué ses dons, Maître.

- Pas tout à fait. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Mais, viens plus près, que je te dise ce que tu dois faire… Une occasion comme celle-là est à ne pas manquer, Lucius. A ne surtout pas manquer, finit-il, un sourire affreux étirant ses lèvres minces…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

°actualisation!°

J'espère que ça fait plaisir à certains! Je sais, je suis une bad, bad, bad auteur qui a laissé tomber tout le monde comme ça, mais pardonnez-moi!

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNEE 2006, plein de bonheur et de joies et tout ce que vous voulez!

A bientot,

Athéna


End file.
